


Dark Angel

by Kalexforever91 (orphan_account)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Scarred Alex, Torture, Vigilantism, Violence, badass Alex, badass Kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-02-03 11:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 29,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexforever91
Summary: (Multi-Verse: 1189)Alex Danvers once had it all, a loving girlfriend who she planned to propose to, a career in bioengineering that was a dream... but then an accident scars her and causes her to run away to Nanda Parbat.3 years later she has returned with 2 missions in mind.1) To rid her city of the evil that plagues it.2) To protect the woman she loves from the shadows.Her plan to keep her soul mate at arms length though fails and soon the fight to save the city is on from the tyranny of Maxwell Lord and Lillian Luthor who have one mission in mind.Project Fallen Angel has begun.





	1. Scarred Exile

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this story is one I am very excited about, I've always wanted to post it so here it is... chapter 1 and I so hope you enjoy.

Nanda Parbat:

The sound of steel colliding echoed the halls of Nanda Parbat, the place where the League of Assassins were based, the head of the League was Nyssa Al Ghul, the daughter of Ra’s Al Ghul, sister to Talia and the wife of Sara.

It had been a long and bloody battle against Ra’s Al Ghul, his reign was prolonged by the pit only for parts of his soul to be ripped away turning him into a monster, Nyssa revolted against him and her sister turned against her out of misguided loyalty.

But when the smoke cleared, Ra’s was dead at the hands of Sara and Talia had treated into the shadows with the assassins who were loyal to Ra’s and her.

In the main hall 2 figures fought, their swords colliding causing the sound of steel colliding to echo off the walls around them, the one figure spun around and drew her compound bow and aimed it at the other hooded figure before releasing the arrow.

The other hooded figure used their blade and knocked the arrow off course and they resumed the battle, the one hooded figure now using their compound bow to block the sword strikes that the other hooded figure sent their way.

Kicking the sword from the hood opponents hand, they drew another arrow and fired but with quick reflexes the unarmed opponents caught the arrow and grabbed their own compound bow and fired the arrow back.

Both hooded opponents now traded blows with their compound bows and traded shots with their arrows but neither landing on their targets, their opponents kept knocking the arrow off course or just grabbed it and fired back.

Soon the one hooded figure drew 2 arrows and fired but the other was faster and they threw the bow into the air and grabbed the 2 arrows that was fired, the bow came back down but the hooded figure that caught to 2 arrows simply dropped the arrows and grabbed their bow.

Soon the hooded opponents used their compliments of arrows, panting heavily as they stood against one another before they relaxed and bowed to each other, the one hooded opponents lowered her hood revealing herself to be Nyssa Al Ghul and smiled “You’re training is complete Alex” she said.

Sara stepped into the room and smiled “How was the training?” she asked as she kissed her wife on the lips.

“Her training is done” she replied.

Sara looked to the hooded figure who was lowering their hood and smiled back but it was a crooked smile, the burn scar on the left side of her face was still painful, Sara knew Alex was retreating because of it and she gave up everything out of shame.

“How was National City love?” Nyssa asked as she placed her bow and sword to the side.

“Good, the rain continues to fall” Sara replied.

Alex closed her eyes “And… is she ok?” she asked.

Sara looked to Alex “She still mourns you Alex, the anniversary of your supposed death is killing her” she said firmly.

“It’s better this way” Alex whispered as she grabbed her sword and placed it back in its scabbard before looking to Sara and Nyssa “A monster has no place in the heart of an angel” she walked away towards her room.

Sara sighed heavily before looking to her wife with suck frustration “God she can be so pig headed” she growled.

Nyssa smiled and nodded her head in agreement before wrapping her arms tight around her wife “Come, I need to wash” she whispered, Sara smirked “I am sure I can help get you cleaned up” she whispered and kissed her wife deep.

Nyssa moaned as she opened her mouth and allowed her wife’s tongue to enter her mouth, their arms wrapped around each other tight as they deepened their kiss.

Alex in the meantime was sitting in her room looking at the pictures of herself and a gorgeous blonde with a smile that could light up the sun, lowering her head and sighing heavily she let her mind wander back to the night she and her beloved said those 3 words to each other for the very first time.

_ Flashback: Alex- 19 years old: _

_ Alex was laying in the field; a beautiful blonde was lying next to her about 18 and their hands entwined, they had been best friends forever since Alex was 13 and the blonde was 12 and they were never apart, they were always together no matter what happened. _

_ Alex looked to the blonde as they lay there in the long grass and looked up at the stars, a shooting star flew past and Alex looked to the blonde “Make a wish Kara” she whispered. _

_ Kara smiled as she looked to Alex “I don’t need to, there is only one thing I want” she replied, Alex raised her eyebrows as she looked to Kara curiously, Kara leaned in and planted a kiss to Alex’s lips. _

_ Alex closed her eyes and allowed herself to sink into the kiss, her heart beating in sync with Kara’s as they gently moved their hands through each other’s hair, Alex gently and slowly slid her tongue over Kara’s bottom lip, seeing access to Kara’s mouth and Kara gave it to her. _

_ Opening her mouth, Kara accepted Alex’s tongue as it entered her mouth, Kara’s tongue met Alex’s and they moaned together as they kissed deeply, their hands winding through each other’s hair slowly and carefully. _

_ Pulling back from the kiss when the need for air became too much, Kara looked deep into Alex’s eyes as their foreheads remained pressed together, Alex’s heart was beating faster and so was Kara’s heart, their hearts beating in sync. _

_ “I love you Alex Danvers” Kara whispered deep with her hands in Alex’s hair, her nail moving against her scalp making Alex shiver. _

_ “I love you too Kara Wayne” she whispered deep, “Together… forever” she vowed. _

_ “Together… forever my love” Kara whispered, Alex grinned “Sap” she whispered. _

_ Kara giggled “Ah you love it” she replied. _

_ “I love you my angel” Alex whispered with a grin. _

_ “Now who’s the sap” Kara teased making Alex giggle and they remained that way the whole night before heading home. _

_ Flashback End: _

Alex looked to the pictures in her hands “Together forever… a promise I broke” she whispered, she went to bed, cursing the accident that drove her away.

She was a scarred exile, presumed dead by the world... she was better off that way and so was Kara.


	2. The Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara still grieves and Alex returns to National City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd chapter is now posted, I hope you will enjoy.

National City:

National city was cold and damp lately, the rain had not stopped or shined since the accident, one person though did not care, Kara was numb all over as she stood in the grave yard at the grave of her fiancée that had died.

_ Alex Danvers _

_ Beloved daughter and beloved fiancée  _

_ Together forever _

Kara placed the flowers on the grave and knelt there, her eyes lifeless as she remained there as the rain poured, lowered her head before planting a kiss on the grave stone.

“I love you Alex… forever” Kara whispered tearfully before she walked away, she did not see the hooded figure standing by the tree in the distance watching her walk away.

The figure lowered her hood and she closed her eyes, the tears were flooding and she struggled to hold them back, seeing Kara this broken was killing her, Kara looked so lifeless and there was no trace of the woman Alex left behind.

Alex walked to the grave and stared at it before looking at the reflection of herself in the puddle, the scarred figure staring back made her angry.

She allowed her mind to flood back to the accident 3 years ago.

_ Flashback: Alex- 22 years old: _

_ Alex was a promising young mind in the field of bioengineering and research, in fact it was one of the many qualities that made Kara love Alex, her big brain and her speaking science was an utter turn on for Kara. _

_ Even during sex Alex would speak scientifically and it would make Kara wet and her knee’s week, it led to the best sex they had ever had in their life. _

_ Everything was going well for them since their relationship began, in fact Alex was planning on proposing to Kara on the anniversary of their relationship. _

_ But everything ended in tragedy, during one of the experiments there was a malfunction and there was an explosion, 17 people died and a lot more were wounded and as for Alex, she tried to save as many people as she could, another explosion knocked her out. _

_ When she woke up, she woke up in the burn ward listed as a Jane Doe and Alex Danvers seeing as her identity was destroyed in the explosion was presumed dead, she was close to calling Kara to let her know she was alright when she saw just what the fire did to her. _

_ From her top of her left cheek down to her neck was burnt, she was lucky compared to the 17-people died, she looked at herself and realized that she died too, she could not be with Kara like this and she walked away from her life. _

_ She contacted Sara and Nyssa and they picked her up before returning to Nanda Parbat with Alex, 3 years… 3 years of training to be a killing machine, 3 years to change herself completely into what she was now. _

_ Flashback End: _

Alex looked to her grave and she shook her head “Monsters have no place with angels” she said, Kara was her angel and she herself was a monster, scarred and nothing more than a ghost of the woman she once was.

Alex walked away from the grave, she came back for 2 reasons… to protect her city from the evil that plagued it and to protect her angel.

The thunder roared in the dark sky as the rain poured onto the concrete ground and the steel construction of the tall buildings, Alex stood on top of the tallest building and watched the street’s below her.

Only one person knew she was alive and her new mission in life and that was Winn, he was one of her best friends and he was also Kara’s closest friends too, he was the only one she could trust.

He was not going to let her do this mission by herself, even if it meant lying to Kara to do it thought that thought made him on edge.

“Alex” Winn came through her earpiece.

Bringing her hand to her ear “Go ahead Winn” she said.

“I am tracking of Maxwell Lords shipments, it’s heading to the docks… whatever he’s up to, it’s not good” Winn said.

Maxwell Lord was National Cities Biggest Crime Lords, he owned half the police force which is why she was needed, today he was moving a weapons shipment to some byers at the docks, the buyers were gang leaders and if those high-powered weapons got on the streets then nothing would stop the violence.

“On my way” she said before disappearing into the night.

The Docks:

Alex stuck to the shows, her hood was up and her black mask was on, she had her compound bow in her hand and there was an arrow attached to it, she watched as one by one the thugs of Maxwell Lord was moving large crates off the truck and lowered them in front of the gang leader and his members.

“As you can see, Mr Lord provides the best in weaponry” the negotiator that worked for Maxwell Lord said as the gang leader and his men inspected the automatic weapons that had grenade launchers attached to the underside of the barrel.

“Winn, I am seeing a lot of hardware” Alex whispered.

“I can see, I’ve hacked into the satellite and I am over watching” Winn replied, “Oh by the way, there’s a guard about to come round the corner behind you” Winn warned.

Alex turned around and raised the compound bow and arrow that was attached to the pull string and aimed, once the guard came around the corner she released the arrow.

The arrow flew and entered his heart, he fell to the floor dead.

“Got him” Alex said.

“Ok I am counting 14 gang members and now 11 of Maxwell Lords thugs” Winn stated as he looked at the screen of the satellite overview.

“Too many for me to take in a head on fight” Alex whispered as she looked around.

Winn smiled “Oh don’t worry, I got a plan… those weapons are highly unstable, blow up the crates and it will cause the weapons to blow too” he said.

Alex looked curious “Any idea how?” she asked.

“I made some new arrows for you, if you bothered to check your quiver before you left… there is a high explosive charge on those arrows” Winn said.

Alex smiled, she drew one of the explosive arrows “Well then, time for Mr Lords weapons deal to come to an end” she aimed the explosive arrows at the weapons create that had the most heavily concentrated amount of the gang members as well as and fired.

It was time to start her war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed.


	3. The Vigilante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex takes on Maxwell Lords thugs and the gang members.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the latest chapter, I hope you will enjoy it.

The explosive arrow impacted with the crate and the weapons blew up, it killed the members of Maxwell Lords thugs as well as the gang leader and some of his men, Alex turned and moved around as the thugs of Maxwell Lord and the gang members scattered.

Confusion had them scattering about as they hunted for the cause of the explosion, Alex drew another high explosive arrow and took out the sniper’s nest in the watch tower that over looked the view.

The resulting explosion caused the watchtower to collapse and killed the sniper that was in the tower, Alex moved about some more and drew 2 of her broadhead arrows and fired, the 2 arrows flew and killed 2 of the gang members.

She was grateful that Sara taught her that trick, but she wished she could fire 3 arrows at once, she could never get the hang of that trick.

“Alex, guard to your left!” Winn shouted, Alex drew another Arrow and fired.

A gang member was about to shoot but Alex was faster, she fired another arrow and it knocked the gun from his hand, she put her compound bow away and drew her sword and got into the middle of the fight.

Gang members and Maxwell Lords security thugs were attacking in waves, Alex’s training had made short work of the remaining members of them all as she cut them all down with her sword.

When the fight ended, Alex stood there in her league of assassin traditional outfit, blood dripping from the sword that was in her hand, she lowered her head panting and she looked at her shoulder.

She never felt the bullet hit her shoulder “Damn it” she growled.

“Alex, what’s wrong?” Winn asked worried.

“Took a bullet in the shoulder, damn it… it’s this outfit, it’s slowing me down” Alex replied as she made her way to the last of the crates with the weapons in.

“Do not worry, I got some ideas on a new suit for you” Winn replied, Alex hit the button on the side of the explosive tipped arrow and it started beeping loudly and Alex moved at a safe distance and watched it blow up before jumping on her motorbike.

“I’ll be back at base soon, I need to check something out” Alex said as she revved the motorbike.

“Alex, do you think spying on Kara as the vigilante is a clever idea… if Kara discovers the truth she will not be happy” Winn said.

“If she is safe it does not matter” Alex replied, “See you at the cave” Alex finished before turning her communicator off and she rode off.

Alex watched from the rooftop opposite to Kara’s apartment, Kara was looking at a phot album that Alex recognised, it was full of pictures herself and Kara at the best moment of their lives, Kara was drinking wine straight from the bottle before she walked to bed.

Alex hated herself for the pain she was putting Kara through, she did not have a choice though, the life she lived was a dangerous one and Kara was safer on the side lines unknown to her that Kara was about to land herself in the path of the vigilante (Seriously, I need a better name than that) Alex thought to herself as she left.

Winn was sitting in the centre of the room in his spinning chair when Alex rode into the tunnel and came to a stop, this place was an old cave that Alex found when she and Kara were kids, they would come up here often though she knew that Kara would not venture out this far now since Alex was declared dead, so it was safe.

Kara never liked coming here on her own, Winn and Alex had set the place up as a base of operations, it was also within distance of Alex’s apartment on the edge of the outskirts of the city.

Alex drove there in the daytime and used her motorbike in her vigilante persona.

Climbing off the bike she walked over to Winn and handed him a thumb drive that she had found on one of the thugs at the weapons deal that she had crashed.

“See what you can pull off that?” she said, he nodded his head before inserting it into the slot and he typed at the keyboard before humming “It’s heavily encrypted, it’s going to take me a while to break it” he said.

“How long are we talking about?” she asked.

“Days, maybe more… this is something I have not seen before” he replied.

“Ok, go home and get some sleep, I need you to watch Kara at CatCo” she said.

He nodded his head before pointing to the computer “What about the thumb drive?” he asked.

“Start work on it tomorrow” she said before heading over to the medical table “Goodnight Winn” she said, he nodded his head before walking off and leaving her alone with her thoughts.

The thoughts were mainly of Kara and how much she missed the blondes smile, grief had a way of shifting somebody personality but with Kara it was worse than she imagined, Kara was like a walking dead… she was so pale, her eyes were so lifeless.

There was no sign of the bubbly blonde that Alex fell in love with but then again, she too was different both physically and mentally, she now wondered if Kara could love her for who she was now.

There was no way to find out though because Alex was never going back to that life, she was never going to speak to Kara, but only watch her from the shadows.

It was better that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading :)


	4. New Upgrades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winn explains the new suit and the upgrades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok here is another chapter, I will post another chapter tomorrow.

Winn had made a new suit for Alex, it was lighter than the other suit, it was a black leather suit and the was sleeveless from her shoulder blades down to her elbow, her wrists were covered in leather bracers and attached to it was small darts that Winn had made for her.

Winn had a highly scientific mind, he was the main reason that they had power and high-tech computers in the cave, he even upgraded Alex’s compound bow and added some more gadgets as well as made a small pistol type crossbow and a grapnel gun.

He worked part time for Luthor tech industries when he was not working with CatCo News, and his access to high tech prototypes that had been long since cancelled in the storage locker, nobody was going to miss a few prototypes or the schematics to other high-tech gadgets.

He had so many ideas for upgrades that he was excited and acting like a 5-year-old.

Alex stood on the rooftop of a building overlooking a nightclub Kara was in, she hated that Kara was drowning herself in booze to numb the pain, Alex wanted nothing more than to go into that club and carry Kara out in her arms.

But she couldn’t, she was a monster and she was better off alone and so was Kara, she would move on eventually… if she did not drink herself into a grave first.

“Ok Alex” Winn said through her earpiece “Now let me run through the new suit and the other upgrades” he said.

Alex brought her hand to her ear “Go ahead” she said and began to listen.

“Ok the suit is made of black leather as you can tell but it has been coated with a fluid armour layer that hardens on impact from punches and kicks” he said, she nodded her head.

“Got it, though what about guns and knives?” she asked.

“Negative, you wanted to be faster and you got it… just don’t get yourself shot” he commented, and she snorted.

“Now, your compound bow can fold itself up when you don’t need to use it and it also unfolds, allowing you to attach it to your magnetic utility belt I pinched from Luthor tech industries” he said, Alex looked at her compound bow and hit the switch before watching in shock as it folded itself up and she attached it to her belt.

“Wow” she whispered, “Ok, what’s next?” she asked.

“Next as you probably know is that you got a grapnel gun and smoke pellets, allowing you to surprise your enemies” Winn said, “The grapnel gun is to get you out of trouble, it also works in reverse allowing it to lower you into the ground instead of using your rope arrows” he said.

“What’s with this crossbow?” she asked.

“Those fire sleeping bolts, shoot one into the leg of a mugger or other criminal and its goodnight, sleep tight” he said.

“Anything else I need to know?” she asked.

“Well the crossbow also fires tracking rounds, if you need to track a vehicle like a truck or a car, just fire a tracker onto the target and I will follow it back to you… also now that the rope arrows are now redundant because of the grapnel gun it added space to your quiver, so I have added more of your broadhead arrows and explosive tipped arrows” he finished.

“Is that all?” she asked.

“One more thing, there is a switch on the side of your hood, it’s a voice distorter, switch it on when your hood is up, also your mask has in it a night vision system that will help with night time ops” he finished.

“Thanks Winn” she said.

“Kara still in the club?” he asked.

“Yep she is still in there, can you hack into the security footage and find out if she is ok?” she asked.

“Sorry but it’s a closed system, I can’t hack in unless I am physically there” he replied.

She sighed heavily before the back door of the club that lead into the alleyway opened and Kara stepped out, more like stumbled out drunk.

Alex lowered her head, she could not watch this, it was tearing her apart seeing Kara like this, she was about to raise her hood when she heard somebody shouting from the entrance to the alley “Hey babe, fancy a good time with a stud” a man said flashing a crooked smile.

Alex’s gut twisted in her stomach, this guy obviously had a high opinion of himself but she smiled when Kara simply snorted “Not interested fuckface” she replied.

Alex giggled at Kara’s words and Kara went to walk past him but he grabbed her throat and slammed her hard against the wall, a fire ignited inside Alex and her fist clenched tight at what he was doing.

Kara though proved that she was not a push over and was definitely going to put up a fight and soon she headbutted the guy in the nose, there was a loud crack and blood spurted from his nose, Kara gripped her forehead in pain and he roared enraged “You fucking bitch!” he yelled.

Grabbing Kara by the hair hard, he yanked her deeper into the alley and backhanded her hard across the cheek, her lip was split and she fell to the floor, Alex was not going to stand by and let Kara get hurt like this.

Putting her hood up and activating the voice distorter, Alex jumped from the ledge of the building she was standing on.

The man was so preoccupied with Kara that he never saw the vigilante land grapnel to the ground behind him, she was pissed he had made Kara bleed now she was going to make him bleed in more ways than one.

“Hey, asshole” the vigilante growled, he turned to her and was met by a fist to the nose followed by another and another, blood spurted from his nose and nose as the vigilante continued to rain beatings into his body angrily roaring as she beat him violently.

He went to punch her but she grabbed his fist and twisted it hard and there was a loud snap as she twisted his arm violently causing him to cry in pain, he went to run away but the vigilante drew her bow and unfolded it before grabbing an arrow from her quiver, she fired an arrow into the back of his leg and he cried out as he dropped to the floor.

Advancing on him slowly Alex drew another arrow and aimed it, his pleading voice begging for mercy fell upon deaf ears and she released the arrow and it entered his chest and into his heart killing him.

Alex looked to the floor as the rain poured, washing the blood away slowly as she stood over the body before walking over to Kara and she picked her up in her arms and grappled them up onto the rooftop.

Into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	5. Connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and the vigilante talk and Kara makes a shocking discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the latest chapter as promised, I hope you enjoy.

Kara woke up with a painful groan, her head was throbbing painfully but she soon realized that she was not home, she was someplace else but at least it was warm but whatever she was laying on was cold and metal.

Opening her eyes, the first thing that she noticed was that she was laying on a metal table and she had a split lip from when the man hit her, she wondered where she was but then she remembered that the vigilante had saved her life.

The next thing she noticed was cave formations surround her, she was beginning to feel as if she had been here before, it brought warm feelings inside her but also fear.

“How are you feeling?” a distorted voice asked from the table beside her, Kara looked, she saw it was the hooded vigilante.

“Where am I?” Kara asked groaning as she sat up.

“I brought you to a safe place, you were attacked” the vigilante said.

“You’re her, the vigilante” Kara whispered in shock, “You saved my life” she said.

“Couldn’t let him hurt you now, could I?” the vigilante replied, keeping her head hung low.

“Thank you” Kara said and the vigilante nodded though keeping her head hung low and her hood up.

“You don’t need to thank me” the vigilante replied as she took out one of the sedatives.

Kara smiled softly and Alex’s heart melted, she missed that smile so much but she soon shook herself up and sighed, Kara stepped forward but the vigilante backed away “What do I call you anyway?” Kara asked, “Vigilante kind of sucks” she commented.

The vigilante gave a distorted laugh “I’ve not thought of a name yet” she replied.

Kara stepped forward again “I can come up for one for you, I work for CatCo News” Kara said, she lowered her head to try and get a peak under the hood, Alex turned around and had her back to Kara, the last thing she wanted was for Kara to see the burns on her cheek down to her neck.

“Why hide who you are?... why do you do this?” Kara asked.

Alex lowered her head “I hide to protect the woman I love, I do this because I have seen it… the corruption, crime lords like Maxwell Lord and Lillian Luthor who think they can walk all over the good people of this city, they bribe the police and sell weapons to the highest builder for profit and don’t care who dies in the process” Alex said firmly with conviction “People like the Luthors and Maxwell Lord need something to fear” she finished.

“Even if it means killing” Kara said.

Alex closed her eyes “I don’t enjoy killing but when I wear this suit and go out into the shadows, it’s kill or be killed… I learnt that all to well” Alex finished.

“You trained with the League of Assassins” Kara stated, of course Kara knew of the league because she knew Sara and Nyssa, she was their best friend.

“You recognised the style” Alex asked, her voice still distorted by the device that was attached to her suit.

“Yeah… kind of obvious” Kara replied “But don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone… you earnt my loyalty in keeping your secrets” she said.

Alex smiled, she nodded her head “Thank you” she replied, she walked closer to Kara slowly “I’m going to give you a sedative, you will wake up in your bed and I ask you that you forget all…” Alex stopped when saw the ring on the necklace chain hanging on Kara’s neck.

Kara looked to the ring confused about why the vigilante was staring at it, Alex reached up and touched the ring with her gloved hand “Interesting ring you have there, what does it symbolise” Alex asked.

Kara smiled and she held the ring in her hand “It symbolises what I lost” she whispered as she tightened her hand around the ring “My one and only… my angel” she whispered.

Alex closed her eyes and lowered her head more before nodding her head “You miss them very much” Alex said, she said pretending to not know who Kara was talking about.

Kara nodded her head “Her… I miss her everyday with every beat of my heart” she said, her eyes tearing up.

“You should move on, it would be what she would want?” Alex said as she tried to control her own tears.

“I tried, a year after she died… me and my best friend Lena tried but it ended badly, she said I was still hanging on to Alex, she wasn’t wrong… truth is, my brain says she is dead but my heart, my soul tells me different” Kara whispered.

Alex smiled softly, suddenly though it felt as if there was an invisible force around Kara pulling her in, Kara’s eyes widened in shock and she was frozen on the spot as the vigilante’s lips met with hers.

Sparks and a volcano erupted inside Kara, she instantly deepened the kiss and the vigilante wrapped her arms around Kara’s body and held her close as she deepened the kiss, the passion was unmistakable and so was spark and the feeling of something erupting inside Kara that was also unmistakable.

Kara’s brain was running at 100 miles per hour as she realized it, her heart was pounding inside her chest for the first time in 3 years, Alex was alive… 3 years of pain and misery and grieving and Alex had been alive.

Kara was getting angry, tears spilling from her eyes as she kissed Alex with all she was worth and Alex kissed her back, once this kiss ended Kara was going to give Alex a piece of her fucking mind and bounce her ass all over this fucking cave.

She did not get a chance too because Alex hit her with the sedative and Kara passed out in her arms, Alex held her tight in her arms and allowed her tears to fall.

She dropped Kara back at her apartment and Winn was standing there waiting for her with his arms folded.

“You know, you should have told her” he said.

She shook her head “No point Winn… there is only one way this life ends for me and that is my death”

“Why?” Winn asked.

“Because one way or another… Monsters don’t get a happy ending” Alex whispered before walking away from sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	6. The Dark Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara gives the vigilante a new name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter is done and posted, I hope you enjoy it.

Kara woke up later the next day confused, she was back in her apartment now and Cat Grant had phoned her 4 times and it was then Kara realized she was late for work, she contacted Cat and explained what happened, she was going to write up an article on the vigilante and hand it in to Cat later in the day, Cat did not mind though, Kara was always on time every day, even when Alex had supposedly died Kara threw herself into her work

Cat’s mind went back to when Kara was grieving over Alex’s death.

_ Flashback: After the funeral: _

_ It broke Cat’s heart to see Kara so broken, Kara looked as if she barely slept at all and she was a mess, her clothes were ruffled, her hair was in a messy pony tail and there was no sign of the sunny smile that Kara always had on her face. _

_ Cat watched Kara work every day since the funeral and more and more she found Kara sinking deeper into depression, Cat missed the old Kara, the sunny and kind and selfless Kara who always greeted everyone with a cheerful smile. _

_ One-night Kara was packing up her stuff to head home for the night when Cat called her into the office, Kara was beginning to think she was about to get fired, she wished she was wrong because this job was all she had. _

_ “Yes Miss Grant?” Kara asked as she nervously fidgeted with her hands. _

_ “Kara, please have a seat” Cat said to her motioning to the couch. _

_ Kara narrowed her eyes in confusion before sitting down and placing her bag down next to her before looking to Cat “Have I done something wrong?” she asked. _

_ Cat shook her head “No Kara… I called you in here because, I’m worried about you” Cat said. _

_ “I’m fine Miss Grant” Kara replied. _

_ Cat shook her head “No Kara, you’re not… you look like hell” she said, she was not going to hold back, Kara’s grief was destroying her and if Cat did not speak up now then it would be too late “Kara, you are in no fit state to work right now” Cat said. _

_ Kara whimpered and shook her head “Miss Grant, please don’t fire me… this job is all I have” Kara pleaded, it broke Cat’s heart to hear the broken-hearted girl pleading as if her life depended on it. _

_ “I’m not going to fire you Kara, but you need to go home and rest, sleep, eat and grieve… you need time” Cat said. _

_ Kara rocked herself back and forth and shook her head “I can’t go back there, the apartment… holds too many memories” she whimpered. _

_ Cat smiled and she placed her hand on her shoulder “Kara, those memories will always be with you, they may hurt but they will bring you comfort when most needed” She said and she placed her hand on the ring on the chain around Kara’s neck “Where’s this from?” she asked. _

_ Kara smiled sadly “I found it in the locker at the wreckage of the lab, I asked mine and Alex’s friends and they told me that Alex was planning on proposing to me” she replied. _

_ “Go home, Kara… cry, scream, punch something till your knuckles bleed but go home and get it out of your system” Cat pleaded “I’ve seen what happens when you hold all that grief in, It will kill you” Cat said. _

_ “My work though” Kara whispered but Cat raised her hand to silence her. _

_ “I will hire a temp to cover for you, you go home and take the time you need” Cat said. _

_ Kara felt the ability to argue leave her and she nodded her head before standing up, she grabbed her back and walked to the door, her shoulders hunched and her head hung low. _

_ Cat watched as Kara walked towards the door before Kara came to a stop and dropped her bag, her shoulders shaking, Cat knew what was coming, Kara was about to break down. _

_ “Kara” Cat whispered, Kara turned to Cat, the tears were flooding, and Kara was struggling to keep cool but she was failing, Cat walked over to her and wrapped her tight in her arms and soon Kara burst into tears. _

_ All the pain and tears she had held back for so long burst the dam, Cat held Kara tight and rocked back and forth trying to sooth the young reporter, but Kara continued to sob heavily. _

_ That was the night Cat witness Kara break down completely. _

_ Flashback End. _

Kara touched her lips and she smiled tearfully “Alex” she whispered and gave a joyful laugh for the first time in 3 years but then she remembered all the tears she shed for her fiancée and all the anger flooded back “THAT BITCH!!!” she shouted.

She thought long and hard about what she was going to do, she needed to draw Alex out again and she came up with the perfect idea now she just needed a way to let Alex know that she knew who she was and she came up with the perfect way.

Typing up the article for the paper, Kara went to CatCo news and handed it into Cat Grant who was looking in shock before nodding her head “I like the name” she said as she handed it to her assistant.

Kara returned to her apartment and chose the outfit she would need, tonight she was going to go snooping around one of warehouses down by the docks hoping Alex would follow and maybe Kara would get into trouble leading Alex to come to her rescue.

Alex was hitting the punch bag violently, last night’s kiss with Kara was on her mind and she cursed herself for being stupid enough to do that, she just hoped that Kara would not think anything of it but she was wrong and so screwed.

Her cell phone rang out and Alex looked, Winn was calling her.

She towelled herself off then answered the cell phone “Winn, everything ok?” she asked.

“Alex, Kara has just given the vigilante a name” Winn said.

Alex gulped heavily before turning on the computer screen and looked at the article that Kara had written, her eyes widened in shock and then she closed her eyes and cursed herself “Shit… she knows Winn”

“What… what makes you think that?” Winn asked.

“The Halloween before the explosion, we attended my bosses party and I went as an angel clad in black… ever since then Kara called me that” Alex explained.

“Alex, what are you going to do?” Winn asked.

“I don’t know” she answered before hanging up and she stared at the article, her heart pounding against her chest.

‘Saves by The Dark Angel’

Yep… she was screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter posted tomorrow, thanks for reading.


	7. The Talk Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kara have a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the latest chapter, I would like to thank everyone for reading and supporting and I hope you continue to enjoy the coming chapters.

Alex was standing on the rooftop opposite Kara’s apartment later that night, she was confused to what she was going to do next about this situation, there was nothing much that she could do except face Kara but a part of her was scared about facing Kara after 3 years.

Kara was no doubt pissed off with her, not that Alex would blame her though, she had caused Kara so much pain that it made her own heart shatter but the burn scar on her face made her self-conscious and insecure that she saw no other alternative.

“Alex, I’ve started to decrypt the thumb drive, it will take a few days of course” Winn said over her earpiece.

“Ok Winn, let’s hope we find out what Maxwell Lords plans are from the city” Alex replied.

“In the mean-time, what are you going to do about Kara?” Winn asked.

Alex sighed heavily “No idea Winn, I really have no idea what I am going to do”

Winn exhaled “You want my advice?” he asked.

“God help me I do Winn” Alex said with a snort.

“Be honest” he said, Alex nodded her head in response, but she was cut off before she could reply when she saw Kara heading out later than usual “Where is she going?” Alex whispered to herself.

“Winn, there is a taxi pulling up and Kara is getting inside, get me the destination” Alex ordered as she grappled down to her motorcycle that was in the alleyway, she waited for the taxi to pull away first before following.

Winn was working at the computer, typing away at the keyboard as he hacked into the Taxi’s GPS “Alex, she is heading to the docks” he said.

“Why the docks? What’s there?” Alex asked clearly confused and worried.

Winn did some more digging before cursing “Shit, Alex… the docks she is heading to is joint owned by Lillian Luthor and Maxwell Lord” he revealed.

“Shit, I need to stop her” she whispered to herself before pulling out her cell phone and made sure the voice distorter was on.

After 3 rings Kara answered the phone “Hello” she greeted.

“Kara” Alex whispered, coming through as deep and distorted.

Kara gave a tight smile “I was wondering when I was going to hear from you” she replied.

Alex smiled and nodded “Kara, we need to talk” she said.

Kara scoffed “3 years and now you want to talk to me” she growled.

“Kara… please just give me a chance to explain, I know I hurt you but let me explain why I did what I did” Alex pleaded, there was no point in denying it.

“Where?” Kara asked.

“The rooftop of our old apartment” Alex said

Kara nodded her head “Fine” and she hung up the phone.

Alex lowered her head and sighed heavily “Oh she is not happy” she muttered to herself and she followed the taxi as it made a hard right and headed towards it new destination.

Kara arrived onto the rooftop and looked around, she did not see anyone and she was beginning to think she was being stood up until she heard footsteps behind her “Kara” a distorted voice gently sounded behind her.

Kara turned and looked at Alex, her hood up, mask on the voice distorter active.

“I know it’s you, turn that bloody thing off” Kara said firmly.

Alex sighed heavily and she switched the distorter off but left her mask and hood on, Alex could summon the words to speak.

“Say something… 3 years Alex and right now all I want to hear is your voice” Kara whispered.

Alex nodded “Kara” she whispered, Kara gave a whimper and the tears flooded her eyes, placing her hand over her mouth to stop the sobs that were threatening to escape but soon her tears turned to anger, she began to angrily beat at Alex’s chest.

Alex did not fight back though as Kara wept and beat her chest before Kara knees gave out, Alex wrapped her arms tight around Kara’s body and allowed her to sob loudly, rocking back and forth Alex held Kara close to her body as Kara sobbed.

“It hurts so much” Kara sobbed, Alex nodded her head and closing her eyes and allowed her own tears to fall freely, soon Kara pulled back.

“Why Alex, why put me through 3 years of this torture?” Kara asked as she wiped her own eyes.

Alex sighed “Kara… I’m not the person you remember anymore, the explosion… it changed me” Alex said.

“Show me!” Kara demanded.

Alex backed away and shook her head “Kara, you don’t want to see what I’ve become” she said.

“I said show me!” Kara said more firmly, Alex nodded but hesitant as she pulled her mask off and slowly removed her hood but kept the scarred side of her face facing away from Kara.

Kara knew though, even after 3 years apart Kara still could tell that Alex was scared to show her what she had become, stepping forward closer to Alex slowly Kara placed her hands on Alex’s face and made Alex turn her head fully to her to reveal what Alex was hiding, the reason behind Alex running away.

Alex closed her eyes fearing Kara would be afraid or disgusted by what she had become but instead she felt Kara tenderly running her fingers over Alex’s burn scar, opening her eyes she was greeted by Kara’s beaming smile with tears in her eyes.

“You are still as beautiful as the day I fell in love with you” Kara whispered.

Alex shook her head to argue but Kara silenced her by placing her lips on Alex’s, Alex was overwhelmed by the love in Kara’s eyes and the love she was putting behind the kiss, Alex held Kara close as she kissed back deeply.

Alex’s tongue sweeping along Kara’s lower lip and Kara moaned in response as she opened her mouth to Accept Alex’s tongue.

Their tongues met halfway as they kissed deeply before they pulled apart when the need for air became too much, their foreheads pressed together, their eyes closed.

“Just so you know, I’ve not forgiven you Alex… I am still pissed off at you” Kara said.

Alex nodded her head and went to reply when the sound of sirens echoed in the night, Alex looked conflicted… she could not leave Kara like this, Kara simply released her, she nodded “Go” she said “I need time and some space to think” she said and Alex nodded her head before diving off the roof leaving Kara alone.

“I need a drink” she said but her lips were still tingling from the kiss, she gave a soft smile and willed herself not to break down in tears of joy until she got back to her apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the story will be posted tomorrow. thanks for reading :)


	8. Project Metallo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Winn find more information on the thumb drive and Alex goes to Kara for information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter down, next one coming tomorrow.

Time and space turned into weeks of avoiding texts and phone calls, all of which Kara was doing the avoiding and Alex was giving her the space she needed to get through this but Kara had not spoken, not even to Sara, Nyssa or Winn who she later discovered was helping Alex out. Alex tried calling after a weeks’ worth of silence but nothing.

Winn finished decrypting the thumb drive but most of the intel inside was purged remotely, all Winn could salvage from the drive was a project name; ‘Project Metallo’

Winn and Alex did not understand what it was but they were highly interested in it, so was Kara when they discovered that Project Metallo was in fact Kara’s main obsession especially when it came to Lillian Luthor and Maxwell Lord being involved.

Winn managed to uncover a location and a meeting point for a demonstration that very same week, Alex was most interested in seeing what Project Metallo really was.

Kara was doing some more research on the Project Metallo when the power went out, she looked confused before grabbing the gun she had under her bed, her father Bruce had taught her how to use a gun when she was a teenager, being the daughter of a rich businessman often meant that she was a target, but she could handle a gun effectively.

Kara loaded the gun and manoeuvred herself about the apartment carefully scanning every inch around her until Alex in full costume stepped out of the shadows, hood up but no longer using the voice distorter.

Kara lowered her gun and sighed “Damn it Alex, you were lucky I did not shoot you” she said.

Alex smiled and nodded “I know you said you needed space, but this is not about us” she said.

Kara narrowed her eyes at her “What is it that you want then?” she asked.

“I need to know what you know about Project Metallo” Alex said softly as she lowered her hood and removed her mask.

Kara nodded her head “Metallo? That was an old project that Lillian Luthor and Maxwell Lord went into partnership over, had something to do with dead U.S. Marines being taken from the battlefield” Kara replied.

“You worked on the story?” Alex asked.

Kara nodded her head “It was an obsession of mine after you died but I could never find evidence of anything, Lillian Luthor and Maxwell Lord were way to careful and did not leave any evidence” Kara said.

Alex hummed in response, Alex noticed something in Kara’s expression though like she remembered something, she looked to Alex “There was something though, they were moving crates to one of their warehouses at the docks, I tried getting in but I could not get close enough to it” Kara replied.

“I might have better luck” Alex said before looking to Kara “Their planning a test tonight, whatever Metallo is, it can’t be good” Alex said.

Kara nodded “Agreed… give me 5 minutes” Kara said.

Alex went to argue but Kara glared at her “You listen here, I lost you once and I am not letting you out of my sight” she said firmly, Alex nodded her head “Fine, we’ll take your car but you stay in the car and if something goes wrong then you drive like hell back to your apartment” Alex ordered and Kara nodded her head though she had her fingers cross because like hell was she.

They arrived at the docks where the meeting was due to take place in one of the warehouses, Alex jumped out of the car and nodded to Kara before heading deeper into the docks leaving Kara alone in the car.

Alex took out some of the security leaving a gap large enough for her to sneak in without causing a disturbance, grappling up onto the support beams above, Alex watched from the shadows as the limo entered the warehouse followed by a truck and then another limo.

Alex watched as Lillian Luthor and Maxwell Lord exited the Limo at the front and their business associates exited from the back limo, Lillian smiled to them “My friends, today we introduce our new prototype, a soldier that never ears, never sleeps and is programmed for only one purpose, to serve what ever country owns it” Lillian Luthor announced, Maxwell unlocked the back of the truck.

Alex narrowed her eyes and watched closely as he opened the truck, Alex felt her heart freeze over and her eyes widened in shock as she saw what was inside.

“Winn, are you seeing this?” she whispered as a 6-foot metal man stepped from the truck, heavily armoured and fully weaponised with flowing green eyes.

“I’m seeing but not quite believing, what the fuck is that thing?” Winn asked clearly in shock.

“Beats me but this thing is way beyond anything I have seen before” Alex said.

“Ladies and gentleman, this is the future of cyborg technology… Project Metallo” the business clients of both Maxwell Lord and Lillian Luthor applauded and Lillian smiled before looking to Metallo “Now before we start the bidding, I think a demonstration is in order” Lillian said before motioning to the targets at the far end of the warehouse.

“Alex, get out of there, I got a bad feeling about this” Winn said.

“Negative Winn, are you recording this?” Alex asked knowing that there was an onboard camera fixed onto her mask.

“I got it but Alex please, I’ve scanned that beast and there is no way you can take it in a straight up fight” Winn was getting desperate now “Alex, that things sensors just lit up like a Christmas tree” “Winn said raiding his voice.

“What does that mean?” she asked only to watch as Metallo turned its gaze to her “Never mind” she sighed.

It raised it left arm and a small missile loaded itself up before launching at Alex.

Alex jumped and fired her grappling gun into the roof allowing her to be lowered gently to the ground, she put the grapple gun back on her belt and she drew a high explosive arrow before firing.

Metallo stood there as her explosive arrows impacted but made no damage, in fact Metallo hardly reacted at all.

“Oh shit!” Alex whispered, Metallo grabbed her by the throat and threw her out the window.

With a sinister and metallic laugh, he followed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this chapter :)


	9. Returning Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is taken back to the cave and Kara returns to Wayne Manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the latest chapter, I hope you enjoy.

Alex grunted as she bounced across the concrete floor after being thrown through the window of the warehouse by the cyborg Metallo, groaning painfully as she started getting to her feet, stumbling slightly before turning her attention to the door being ripped off the warehouse and Metallo stepped into the open.

Alex drew another explosive arrow and fire only for it to be do no damage once again, it advanced on her slowly and made violent punches at her but she was faster, she ducked and dodged most of it’s punches until it’s elbow slammed into her rubs.

She coughed violently as the force of Metallo’s punch sent her bouncing along the floor “Ow!" she gasped before she went to try and get back to her feet only to get lifted high above Metallo’s head and thrown hard in to the wall.

Alex was lucky, the suit’s fluid armour layer that coated her leather suit was suppressing most of the blows Alex received but her suit was getting damaged badly.

Spitting up blood Alex struggled to get back to her feet and she looked for her bow and the explosive tipped bow that she had attached to it, she found them laying on the ground behind Metallo.

It stood there before her readying it’s weapon for the killing blow when Kara’s car screeched around the corner and slammed into Metallo hard sending it bouncing across the ground, Kara pulled the car up as close as she got to Alex and jumped out the car to help the woman she loved into the car before heading over to the compound bow and the explosive arrow and looked to Metallo who got back to it’s feet and glared at her.

Aiming the bow at the cyborg not far away, Kara changed her aim to the barrels that were marked explosive that was near the cyborg Metallo and she released the arrow, it was easy for her to use the compound bow, it did most of the work for her and she only had to focus on aiming.

The explosive arrows hit the barrels and a mighty explosion knocked Kara to the ground and sent Metallo flying, using this opportunity to escape, Kara dived into her car with the compound bow and drove away with Alex laying in the back seat.

“Where to?” Kara asked worried.

“The… The cave” Alex whispered before passing out.

“Of all the places you choose to have your secret lair, you choose it to be there” Kara said before smiling fondly but her heart was pounding in her chest with worry.

Winn was waiting in the cave impatiently when Kara’s car pulled to a stop, Kara jumped out the driver’s seat and she helped Alex out “Get the table Winn!” she shouted.

Winn nodded, this was the first time she had spoken to him since she discovered she found out the truth, his jaw was still sore from her left hook she hit him with.

Alex woke up with a painful groan, her body was sore from the beating she took from Metallo but luckily the fluid armour layer that was coated over her leather outfit stopped all her internal organs from being damaged, but she knew that next time she would not be so lucky.

“You had me worried” Kara’s voice sounded next to her, Alex looked to Kara’s puffy red eyes and she nodded “I am sorry Kara, I didn’t want you to worry” Alex replied.

“Should have got out of there instead of trying to beat that monster, what the hell were you thinking?” Kara asked raising her voice, the tears flooding her eyes.

“I wasn’t thinking, except what would happen if that thing got loose… I’m sorry Kara” Alex whispered more softly, she hated making Kara cry.

Kara nodded her head and wiped her eyes, Alex got off the table and pulled Kara into a tight hug which Kara instantly sank into and hugged back before pulling away from each other.

“Just do me a favour, don’t go getting yourself killed whilst I am away” Kara said.

Alex looked at Kara confused “Where are you going?” she asked.

“I am going to visit my father in Gotham City for a while, he went back to the family mansion with Alfred a few years ago” Kara answered, Alex nodded her head remembering that he went back to Wayne Manor.

“Ok well, please tell me we can finish up our conversation” Alex said with hope.

Kara nodded her head and smiled before planting a kiss on Alex’s cheek “Oh I’m still pissed, we will definitely be talking more about this some more” Kara said before she walked towards her car.

“Kara” Alex called, Kara looked to her and Alex smiled “I will always love you, I’ll wait for as long as it takes” she said.

Kara smiled “I will always love you too” she replied before driving off, leaving Alex standing there alone with Winn.

“I’m going home, I need to sleep” she said.

“Alex, I need to tell you something, the internal security picked up a text message being sent from inside the cave whilst you were unconscious” Winn said, “I tracked it back to Kara’s phone to her father’s cell phone” he finished.

“What did the text say?” she asked confused.

“Knight Rise” he answered and left Alex alone in deep thought about what Knight Rise was.

Wayne Manor:

Kara walked into the main hall of Wayne Manor and smiled as the memories of her childhood here flooded her mind until she was drawn back to reality when she heard Alfred approaching “Hello Alfred” she greeted him with a hug.

“Hello Kara, your father is downstairs right now getting your training program ready” he said.

“Thanks Alfred, is he still the same?” she asked.

Alfred nodded his head “He is, since the Joker… your father’s attacks on the underworld of Gotham has increased” Alfred said.

Kara sighed heavily “My father is angry Alfred, we all deal with anger in different ways” she replied, she had her own way of dealing with the anger when she discovered Alex faked her death.

Bruce Wayne was done with being the Batman when he met his wife and she gave birth to Kara some time later but then when her mother was brutally murdered by the Joker whilst on her way home, The Batman came roaring back onto the streets of Gotham.

Making her way into the cave under the Manor, Kara smiled sadly when she spotted her father working on his new Bat suit, clearing her throat softly to draw his attention he turned to her and smiled “Kara” she greeted with a smiled and pulled his daughter into a gentle hug.

“Hey dad” she hugged him back tight before pulling away “You got my text” she said.

He nodded his head but looked uneasy about this whole thing, this was a part of his life that he wanted her to stay away from but she had his stubborn side and knew she would argue.

He also knew that Alex faked her too because Kara told him when she found out and he was pissed off that Alex made Kara grieve and then Kara told him that Alex was the vigilante known as Dark Angel… he then understood why she stayed away, he could not throw stones because he did things as Batman that he was not especially proud of.

“We will start your training tomorrow” he said and she nodded, the flight had made her tired and she needed to rest, she went to bed smiling because when she got home after her training Alex was in for a hell of a shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	10. The New Batgirl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara returns to National City much to Alex's joy but how will Alex react when she discovers Kara's secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done and posted, next chapter coming tomorrow.

Training went on the very next day after breakfast and a walk through the gardens, Kara loved it here as a kid, in fact her father used to bring her back to Wayne Manor when she was just a kid before she met Alex Danvers.

Her mother was a business woman, rich and successful much like Bruce Wayne and they loved each other a lot and she would often go with both Kara and Bruce to Wayne Manor but sometimes she would stay behind and deal with business.

Alfred was proud that Bruce had moved on from the life of Batman, Bruce decided to move to National City with his wife and daughter.

Once Kara moved in with Alex, both Bruce and his wife moved back to Wayne Manor together with Alfred.

Now here they were in the cave years later, Kara’s mother was murdered by the Joker and Bruce returned to the life as Batman and was now training his daughter take up the mantle as the new Batgirl.

Kara texted Alex daily and Alex texted back, Metallo had not been seen by anyone since the dock incident when Kara saved her, Alex asked when Kara would be home and Kara said as soon as she was finished up in Gotham helping her father which was partly true, she was helping him out but mostly on small time ops like taking down bank robbers and Muggers.

The training Kara went through was painful but worth it in Kara’s opinion, her father made some special gadgets for Kara to use when she returned home including an EMP batarang for Metallo when she returned home.

He even created a new Bat suit for her, a suit made of a much stronger fluid Armor layer coating every individual plate of the amour, the Bat symbol on her suit was blue.

2 months had passed, finally Kara was finished up with her training, her father hugged her tight and smiled as she got on board the Wayne jet and Kara returned home.

National City:

Alex was happy, Kara had just texted her to let her know she returned home safely, Alex was hoping they would have a chance to talk more about where they were going but knew that Kara was going to be tired after the flight home, so she did not suggest meeting up and talking.

Kara needed to make the first step and tonight Alex needed to continue her hunt for Metallo.

“Winn, please tell me that you have something on Metallo?” she asked hoping he found something.

“Actually I do, I did a scan for Metallo’s unique data pattern and found something very similar” Winn said he handed her the pad containing the location.

“Ok, guess I am heading there” she said.

“Alex listen, the EMP arrow that I made has not been tested, I have no idea if it would work” he warned.

Alex nodded her head, there was not much known about Metallo since the file was corrupted, all they got was the project name.

Alex rode off unknown to her that she had somebody following, Kara smiled as she put her cowl on and hit the button on the side, the cowl closed around her face but having long hair, the cowl was modified to allow her hair to flow freely over the side of her cowl.

Jumping on her bike, she followed Alex into the night towards Metallo’s location.

Grappling up onto the rooftop opposite to the building Alex just entered, Kara typed at the computer on her gauntlet and her eyes glowed blue, her vision changed, and she smiled when she looked straight through the wall and followed Alex’s movements.

Once reach an old office space, Kara switched positions and changed view instead zooming in using the binoculars built into the cowl and she sped on Alex through the window from her perch on the opposite building.

“Winn, there is nothing here… are you sure you got the right place?” Alex asked.

“According to this, Metallo is still th… hang on, it’s moving” Winn said “Alex, get out of there, it’s closing in on you!!!”” Winn shouted.

Alex dived to the side and missed getting impaled by the spike on Metallo’s wrist as it smashed through the wall, Alex rolled and fired the EMP arrow but it had no effect, all it did was bounce off and spark.

“Shit, Winn it didn’t work” Alex yelled.

Metallo closed in on her and Alex was frozen, she had no idea what to do now.

Kara turned off the binoculars on her cowl and jumped off the roof, expanding her cape into the wings her father made from the memory cloth he had left, gliding fast towards the building Kara smashed through the window.

Alex stared in shock at the arrival, the cowl kept Kara’s identity secret “Hey, pick on somebody your own size” the woman growled, Alex and Winn could not believe their eyes.

“Alex, I’m seeing ghosts” Winn said “Batgirl died 9 years ago” he said.

“I guess she got better” Alex said, Batgirl drew a batarang and threw it hard but it flew passed Metallo’s head, Metallo laughed “You missed” it laughed.

Batgirl smirked “You think?” she asked, the batarang pulled a 180 and flew into the back of Metallo’s head, it sparked and crackled as Metallo roared in agony as it reach behind to try and rip the batarang off.

Alex drew an arrow and fired, the explosion forced Metallo stumbling forward and Batgirl went in and slammed her boot into it’s mid-section causing it to stumble back, it went to back hand Alex but Alex dodged it.

Batgirl dialled in the codes for the EMP batarang that was still in the back of Metallo’s neck and soon she remote detonated it, the systems sparked and shut down.

Metallo dropped to it’s knee’s and its eyes no longer glowed green, it looked to Batgirl and with a soft metallic voice “Thank… you” it said.

Batgirl smiled sadly “Rest in peace soldier” she said.

Metallo shut down leaving silence filling the room “Batgirl” Alex whispered making Batgirl look to her, Alex did not take long to recognise Kara, once she looked deep into those eyes and saw that blonde hair, Alex recognised her straight away “Kara” she whispered.

Batgirl lowered her head but soon Metallo’s body began to beep slowly and began to pick up the pace.

Alex narrowed her eyes in confusion and realisation struck Kara, there was only enough time to save herself or Alex but not both so using all her strength she threw herself in front of Alex and sent them diving into the next room.

Metallo exploded.

When Alex regain consciousness, she found Kara laying inches from her… her cowl was in ruins and pieces of metal had pierced the armour and sliced into Kara’s left side and there was a deep gash on her forehead.

Kara was going to scar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter :)


	11. Old Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex waits for Kara to wake up and discovers some Old Scars on Kara's body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the latest chapter, I hope you will enjoy it.

Alex was sitting next to Kara who was laying on the metal table unconscious, her body bandaged up after Alex worked the metal shards from Metallo out of Kara’s skin, lucky none of the shards went in deep and severed any arteries or organs but it was apparent that Kara was going to be badly scarred along the left side of her body.

Winn was sitting by the computer and he looked to the unconscious Kara and allowed his mind to flash back to when Kara discovered that he knew all along that, his jaw still hurt from when she punched him.

_ Flashback: _

_ Kara was sitting in her office, it was the following morning after she spoke to Alex for the first time after 3 years of pain and if Kara was honest with herself, she held back in her anger… the last thing she wanted was to hurt her beloved Alex even though Alex broke her heart. _

_ Winn knocked on the door to the office that morning, Alex told him how it went with Kara and he decided to pop by to see Kara unknown to him that Kara suspected he knew because she saw the gadgets Alex was using and there was only one guy clever enough to make that stuff. _

_ “Kara, you ok? I’ve been knocking on your office door for 10 minutes” Winn said as he entered Kara’s office. _

_ Kara smiled tightly at him “Oh I am just fine, I have some things on my mind” she replied. _

_ “Want to talk about it?” he asked doing his best to remain oblivious, Kara knew him better than he did though, he was a shitty liar and this time that lie was going to cost him. _

_ “I’ve just discovered that somebody I love has been lying to me for 3 years, and she was not working alone” Kara hissed. _

_ Winn gulped audibly and nodded “Oh yeah, who do you think was helping her?” he asked all to innocently though sweat was pumping from him. _

_ “Sara and her wife Nyssa, they helped ‘her’ lie to me” Kara answered “But it’s the 3rd person who I thought was my best friend that betrayed me more, I trusted him and he watched as I broke into pieces after the funeral and did nothing” she growled, raising her voice as she was beginning to lose her temper. _

_ “Maybe he was trying to protect you” he replied, bad mistake because as soon as the words left his mouth Kara’s fist collided with his jaw knocking him to the floor. _

_ Kara stood tall over him as he lay there on the floor, blood dripping from his mouth as she watched him “I’m sorry Kara” he said. _

_ “Sorry, sorry for what Winn, for betraying me… for standing by and watching as my heart shattered” she yelled, Winn closed his eyes. _

_ “I wanted to tell you, but Alex pleaded with me not too” he argued feebly. _

_ “Get out!” she snarled, Winn went to argue but Kara screamed louder “GET OUT!!!” She screamed, he nodded his head before walking away. _

_ Flashback End: _

Winn was taking out of that memory by a hand on his shoulder, he looked to Alex who simply smiled “Have you got anything from what caused Metallo to explode?” Alex asked.

“My guess it must have been some sort of failsafe built into the power core, set to detonate when Metallo was taken off line by that EMP pulse Kara hit it with” Winn replied as he stood up and walked away from the computer before coming to a stop, Alex looked to Kara’s unconscious form.

“Winn, I’ve never seen Kara like this but you… you look like you have” Alex commented, she looked to Kara’s body again “Where did those scars come from?” she asked, she noticed them when she took Kara’s Batgirl armour off, Kara had old scars.

Winn lowered his head and looked to Alex “That’s because of you” Winn replied and Alex looked confused and Winn began to explain.

“After your supposed death in the explosion, Kara grieved but when she discovered you were planning on proposing she lost it, she began to obsess over the cause of the explosion in the lab and she later discovered the cause” he said before closing his eyes tight “Alex, the explosion was caused by a careless scientist in the lab next to yours” he revealed.

Alex felt her temper rise and Winn continued “He was mixing 2 highly volatile chemicals together, when he realised what he had done instead of alerting everyone… he ran off and the lab blew up” Alex listened intently.

“When Kara discovered the truth, she was angry in a way I have never seen her before, she chased him all over National City with one goal in mind, to make him pay” Winn stopped.

Alex motioned for him to continue and he nodded though the memory was making his shake “Kara chased him for 20 minutes before she finally finished it, she rammed her car into his and they went out of control, his car smashed into a lamp post and Kara’s car went into a roll” he said before taking a deep breath.

“Did she kill him?” Alex asked, her eyes landing back on Kara.

“She nearly did, but Batman arrived and tasered her before she could finish the job… I swear Alex, the pain we put Kara through changed her, the old sunny Kara is gone and all that is left is this Kara” Winn finished.

Shame and self-loathing filled every fibre of Alex’s being, Alex closed her eyes to try and rid the memories of Kara unconscious next to her with a gash on her forehead with the shards of metal from Metallo in the left side of her body.

Winn left the room and Alex walked over to Kara, running a hand through Kara’s blonde hair gently “Kara… no matter how much you have changed because of me, I will always love you” Alex whispered before leaning in close till her lips were inches from Kara’s “I hope to earn your forgiveness” Alex whispered before planting a tender kiss on Kara’s lips.

Alex did not notice Kara’s eyes fluttering as she walked away from the unconscious Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	12. Releases The Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara releases her anger on Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok one of the earlier comments mentioned this had become somewhat Kara based now, I just want to say that it will go back to being Alex based... just a few more Kara based chapters then it will be Alex focused when Kara gets taken and how it will effect Alex.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Kara woke up the very next day, the kiss sparked something inside her and she remembered the explosion after they took down Metallo together, her main focus though right now was Alex who was right now standing by the table looking down at her with a smile.

“Welcome back” she whispered with a smile.

Kara smiled, she groaned painfully as she rolled over till she was sitting up and nodded her head “Ugh fuck that hurts” she whispered as she clutched her left side softly, Alex picked her up and placed her into one of the soft chairs nearby.

“Here, you are confined to that seat till you heal up” Alex said firmly, Kara did not argue though she did pout and stick her tongue out at Alex who simply smirked and laughed it off.

“Childish” Alex said before sitting on in front of Kara “Kara, I’ve seen the scars on your body” Alex said and Kara lowered her head “Guess Winn told you about what happened after you went to Nanda Parbat” Kara said.

Alex nodded her head “Kara, I know there is nothing I can do to make up for the pain I have caused you, but I would like for us to talk” she said.

“Fine, let’s talk about how you and nearly everyone I cared about had a good laugh at my expense” Kara spat between her teeth.

Alex shook her head “That is not what happened Kara, it was not easy to leave you behind but I was scared” she replied.

Kara snorted “Whatever, I spent 3 years Alex… 3 fucking years trying to get better but every time I tried I kept losing myself” Kara muttered, she stood up and walked away when she felt her temper getting worse, the last thing she needed was to agitate her injuries.

Weeks passed as Kara healed up, she had not spoken to Alex for some time and it was driving Alex nuts, she hated how things were going between them both.

She hoped that Kara would eventually stop behaving so stupidly but the more she thought about it, Kara had every right to be the way she was, Alex took responsibility for her mistakes and she hoped that it would make Kara see that Alex was willing to do whatever it took to make up for the pain she caused her.

Kara was still being stubborn, she not spoken to Alex, Sara, Nyssa or Winn since she started out as Batgirl, Kara soon vanished from public eye and all that was left was Batgirl who was making more and more appearances

Alex finally lost her patience with Kara and she went after her, bad mistake though because she was about to find out that you should never face a pissed off Batgirl especially if that Batgirl was somebody you were engaged too and broke her heart.

Alex arrived at the rooftop where Kara was perched, her microphone picked up the movement behind her so she looked and saw Alex standing there in her Dark Angel suit.

“Ok, enough is enough Kara” Alex said firmly.

“It will never be enough Alex, nothing can erase the damage that was done” Kara replied “Now go away, I’ve got a job to do” she replied.

“No! one way or another we are talking about this” Alex said firmly.

Kara turned and glared at her “You want me to stop, sorry but I can’t do that” She snarled.

Alex grabbed her and dragged her away from the edge but Kara broke free and kicked Alex in the stomach effectively knocking the wind out of her, Alex stumbled back and Kara stood there, shoulders tensed up and chest heaving heavily as she glared.

“Feel better?” Alex asked.

Kara jumped at her and Alex dodged every attacking and blocked easily but Kara began to focus her attacks and Alex found it a struggle to keep up with the punches Kara was throwing at her.

Blocking and ducking each attack Alex stumbled back and countered with a punch and a kick at Kara’s body only to get hit hard in the jaw and Knocked to the ground, Alex then realized that it… it was the perfect way to get Kara to unleash that pent up anger, she got to her feet.

She knew Kara was holding back and she nodded her head “Go for it Kara, if it makes you feel better” she whispered and dropped her compound bow and Kara roared and began to rain punches and kicks to Alex’s face and body.

Alex grunted as she took the beating, blood spraying from her mouth as she stumbled back from the beating that Kara was dishing out at her, every punch Kara threw connected violently making Alex stumble back nearly tripping over her own feet.

Alex’s face was bloodied, bruised and swollen from the beating Kara was dishing out and she was panting heavily, Kara grabbed her by the throat with one hand and began to punch Alex without mercy.

Kara pulled her arm back one last time to dish out the last punch and Alex gripped Kara's wrist of the hand that had her by the throat and smiled weakly “K-K-K-K-ara… I will always love you… forever… t-t-t-t-together” Alex whispered.

Kara felt all her anger drain from her body and she released Alex’s throat, Alex took in a gasp of air as Kara dropped to her knee’s, she allowed herself to sob freely as she hit the button on her cowl and it loosened up and she removed it.

Alex smiled to her and wrapped her in a tight hug as Kara sobbed her heart out and apologised repeatedly for the beating she gave Alex.

“Shhhh its ok Kara” Alex whispered as she stroked Kara’s back softly “Lets go back to the cave and talk more” Alex suggested.

“No” Kara whispered, she was still angry and seeing Winn would trigger her again, so she took Alex’s hands and led her off “My place is closer, we can talk there” Kara said as she put her cowl back on and led Kara into the alleyway nearby.

They reached the Alleyway and Kara something on her wrist computer and a loud engine roared to life and a black armoured vehicle parked up nearby and Alex looked shocked.

“You got your own Batmobile?” she asked.

Kara nodded her head and she jumped in and Alex followed immediately into the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :) *hugs*


	13. The Talk Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Alex talk some more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter posted, I hope you will enjoy.

Alex watched as Kara drove for a few minutes, she was trying to ignore the painful throbbing of her swollen and bruised face from the beating Kara gave her earlier that night, Kara was silent, and Alex could tell that the guilt was weighing on her shoulders heavily.

Kara rode into the desert on the outskirts of the city, her farther had Lucius Fox build a base of operations out there for Kara’s Batgirl persona, Alex looked confused as Kara drove full throttle towards some rocks and Alex was beginning to worry but soon a ramp lowered, Kara drove the car down.

Alex looked shocked as Kara drove through the tunnel, Winn had mentioned that Lucius Fox had been working out there with some people from Wayne Enterprises, it was suddenly making sense to her, Bruce Wayne was Batman.

She kicked herself for not noticing it sooner but now she saw it, Kara went out to visit Bruce Wayne and she came back heavily trained as Batgirl, got her own Bat car that was armoured and weaponised and also got her own base of operations.

Kara pulled to a stop and the cockpit canopy opened up, Kara jumped out first and she removed her cowl and walked up the steps with Alex not far behind, her hood was down, and her mask was off.

Placing her compound bow down, Alex continued to follow Kara into the next room as Kara removed pieces of her own armour and dropped them onto the table before opening the freezer and handed Alex an ice pack “For the swelling” she said softly.

Alex smiled gratefully, she pressed the ice pack to the swollen parts of her face as she looked around Kara place and it was far better than the cave she and Winn were using, more lighting and more space not to mention a more advanced computer with full access to the Wayne Tech satellites.

Alex looked around and saw a very large double bed, a sofa and chairs, a Television, kitchen, Bathroom and other things.

“You live here” Alex asked in shock as she looked to Kara.

“Sold my apartment, I decided to run the National City Branch of Wayne Enterprises” Kara revealed.

“But what about your career as a journalist?” Alex asked, Kara loved that job.

“Too many bad memories attached to that place” Kara replied simply as she grabbed her clothes and headed to the bathroom “I’m going to get changed, there are some clothes here for you if you want to get changed” Kara said, and she closed the door behind her.

Alex sat on the couch and groaned softly as she places the ice pack more firmly to the sore and swollen parts of her face, Kara really knew how to throw a fucking punch.

Kara stepped out in her sweat pants and sweat shirt and nodded to Alex “The bathroom is now yours” she said and Alex nodded her head gratefully and she walked into the bathroom with the clothes Kara had brought to her.

Kara sat on the couch and sighed heavily, she was tense and sore, she had been out fighting crime and then she gave Alex a beating, she was sore all over.

Alex left the bathroom and smiled to her, though the scar on the left side of her face was still making her insecure but she sat down next to Kara and smiled, silence filled the room.

Kara nodded her head “I think it’s best that we talk” she said.

Alex nodded her head “Kara, I really want us to go back to the way things were” Alex started off.

“That’s the problem Alex, we can’t just go back to the way things were… 3 years of lies and misery saw to that” Kara replied.

Alex sighed “Then what can I do Kara, I will do anything” she said.

Kara nodded her head “I know you will Alex but… I think we just need to start fresh, find solid ground beneath our feet before either of us gets back to what we were” Kara replied.

“Ok, how are we going to do that?” Alex asked.

Kara hummed in response before nodding “Well for starters, I suggest we go slow… partner up occasionally” Kara said before handing Alex a communicator pad “This is a communicator unit, if you need back up then call me” Kara said.

Alex smiled “And what about later, then what?” she asked.

Kara nodded her head and smiled back “Then once I know I can trust you, I will consider allowing you to share this place with me” Kara said, “But you can leave Winn behind if we make it that far because I will never trust him, Sara or Nyssa ever again” Kara finished.

Alex nodded her head, she was grateful that Kara was going to give her a chance to make things right, a chance to start over.

She hoped that Winn and Kara could fix their damaged friendship but Kara was stubborn and if anything she held a grudge as tonight had just proved it.

“Well I am off to bed” Kara got to her feet and she walked into the bedroom holding a blanket and a pillow, you can stay here tonight and I will drop you off at the cave tomorrow” Kara said.

Alex nodded her head as she gently took the blanket from Kara’s hands and made her bed, Kara watched her carefully and smiled before heading off to the bedroom.

Kara and Alex lay in silence, both struggling to sleep and both knew why that was, so close and yet far apart was making them restless, they needed to sleep.

Finally Kara broke the silence first by calling out to Alex, “Alex” Kara called out and Alex walked into the bedroom.

“Yeah” she whispered.

Kara smiled “Sleep beside me” she whispered back.

Alex climbed into bed and wrapped Kara in her arms and soon the 2 fell into a comfortable sleep, both feeling complete for the 1st time in 3 years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	14. Working Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Alex work together as Batgirl and Dark Angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the latest chapter, sorry if it is coming a little later than expected but was busy with some stuff :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

Batgirl and Dark Angel stood on the rooftop of a nearby building, it was another arms deal and Maxwell Lords thugs were there, it had been 3 weeks since that night they talked, and Alex wanted them to work together tonight so Kara agreed to it.

Alex wanted this to be the first step on the road to rebuilding their relationship, she was still very much in love with Kara just as Kara was in love with her.

Batgirl and Dark Angel recorded the arms deal before they jumped into the middle of it all.

Batgirl:

Batgirl took on the arms dealer that worked for Maxwell Lord as well as the thugs on his payroll, some of them were corrupt cops too and she had no problem knocking their teeth out for good measure.

Kicking and punching her way through all of her opponents slowly, taking on multiple opponents at once too and she continued her battle against her opponents.

Dark Angel:

Dark Angel drew arrows and fired, knocking the guns from her opponents hands and she thought them all one at a time, punching them hard with her compound bow and knocking them out.

She had to admit she found working with Batgirl to be more fun, it turned into a competition to see who could take on the most and so far it was a draw though Kara’s technique was far better than her own because Kara was taking on multiple opponents at once and Alex found it difficult to keep up with her.

Seeing one of the opponents pick up a gun, Dark Angel drew an arrow and fired it, Batgirl spotted it though and knew it was going to kill the thug so drawing her batarang Batgirl threw it hard and it sliced through the arrow like it was nothing and Batgirl dealt with the armed thug by hitting him with the but of the weapon he was holding.

“What the hell?” Dark Angel shouted confused.

Batgirl glared at Dark Angel with anger “No killing!” she shouted and got back to the fight.

Dark Angel got back into the fight too and they fought their own opponents with everything they had, tires squealed out as the van pulled away from the sight.

“Batgirl, their getting away” Dark Angel shouted.

Batgirl kicked the last of her opponents in the face and knocked him out before looking to Dark Angel “I’ll get the van, you handle the rest of these guys” she said before jumping onto the ledge and dialled into her computer before looking to Dark Angel “Remember, no killing” she said before jumping off the ledge.

Alex sighed heavily and turned around, 5 of the men were coming in close slowly and she reached behind her to draw the arrow but stopped, Kara had a reason for not wanting Alex to kill, she would find out later so for now she would handle the rest of these thugs on her own without her arrows.

The 5 men attacked, Alex blocked and countered their attacks easily, kicking and punching at them before countering their clumsy attacks.

One by one the men fell at her hand, she knocked 4 of them out one by one before only one, he grabbed a gun though and aimed it at her, Alex drew her pistol cross bow and closed her eyes… she didn’t want to do this, but she did not have a choice, she fired.

The bolt slide into his chest and the tip pierced his heart killing him instantly, the thug fell over the edge and crashed onto the ground, blood prayed from his body.

Batgirl looked up having just parked in the alleyway and witnessed the thug fall and in his chest, was a bolt from Alex’s cross bow.

Lowering her head and sighed heavily, she growled as she kneeled next to him, the gun in his hand and she shook her head.

Boots sounded behind her “Kara… I’m sorry but… he didn’t give me a choice” Alex whispered.

“There is always a choice Alex, you just didn’t want to choose” Kara said before looking at Alex “There was a reason I said ‘no killing’” she growled “This city deserves heroes, not vigilantes” she said before jumping onto her Batmobile.

“Kara, give me a chance” Alex pleaded.

“No Alex, you’ve proven you are nothing more than a killer now” she said before driving off.

Alex was left alone in the alleyway as the Batmobile vanished into the darkness, Kara’s words hit her hard and she returned to her cave in silence and she allowed Kara’s words to play on her mind.

Kara was right, all she was good for now was killing, this city deserved better and she wasn’t it.

Alex fell into a deep depression as Kara’s words slithered through her mind, Winn left her in the cave like she demanded and drank herself unconscious.

Unknown to her that Kara pushed her away for another reason entirely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	15. Suicidal Ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara makes a discovery about Maxwell Lords plan and she comes up with a plan to save Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter posted, I hope you will enjoy.

Whilst Alex was dealing with the remaining men, Kara dealt with the getaway car and grabbed the head thug that answered to Maxwell Lord who attempted to escape, she needed information and she was going to get it, one way or another with a technique her father taught her.

When the driver of the getaway car regained consciousness he was hanging upside down and on top of a building, he looked to the figure in the shadows who slowly stepped out “It’s a long way down, it’ll leave a nasty mess when your head it’s the concrete” Batgirl said as she knelt on the ledge looking at him carefully.

“Please… don’t” he begged her as he swayed in the wind, looking to the concrete ground that he was suspended very, very high over.

“Oh that depends on you, I need information and I bet good money that you have good information concerning your boss” Batgirl said.

“Please, he’ll kill me” he replied.

Hitting the button on the grapple gun he began to fall towards the concrete floor fast, screaming in terror as the ground got closer before he slowed to a stop just inches from impact and he was brought back up fast to come face to face with Batgirl.

“He’s the least of your concern, I want to know what he is up to” Batgirl growled fiercely.

The driver whimpered as he looked to the concrete ground below where he was suspended over, Batgirl shrugged “Fine I hope they enjoy sweeping your brains up off the side walk” she said and she went to hit the button.

“Wait!!!” he cried, and she stopped before looking at him.

“I’m listening” she said calmly.

He gulped and nodded “Maxwell Lord is afraid, the Dark Angel’s attacks on his business deals has his and Lillian Luthors clients running scared, she wants the Dark Angel dealt with soon otherwise she will make Maxwell Lord personally responsible” he said.

Batgirl knew what happens to those who disappoint Lillian Luthor, she found the bodies but they were so badly destroyed that there was never any evidence and also partly because of the police corruption within the NCPD,

“Tell me what Maxwell Lord is planning to do?” Batgirl asked.

“He activated a new project, Fallen Angel… he plans on killing the Dark Angel” the driver revealed “He’s tracking her movements, he’s narrowing down her base of operations” he finished.

Kara’s heart froze, that meant he was closing in on Alex’s cave.

“Thanks for the information” Batgirl said and she took his cell phone and dialled in Maxwell’s number.

It did not take long for Maxwell to answer “Is it done” he said.

“Sorry to inform you Mr Lord, but your deal appears to have taken… a dark turn” Kara said, her voice deep and distorted.

“Who is this?” Maxwell Lord asked furiously.

“Oh I’m offended you have to ask, your driver here has been most helpful, he told me you’re hunting me” Kara replied.

“So, Dark Angel… I finally talk to the thorn in my side” Maxwell Lord said, Kara knocked the driver unconscious and dragged him back onto the safety of the roof and tied him up, the phone on speaker.

“Let’s say we meet in private tonight, settle this once and for all” she said as she glided back down to the Batmobile.

“Time and place and I will be there” Maxwell growled, Kara smirked as she gave him the time and address, she knew he was not going to turn up alone and that was the point… she knew though she needed to protect Alex from Maxwell’s revenge, she came up with the plan and she returned to Alex just in time to see the thug drop.

Kara hated what Sara and Nyssa turned Alex in to but it did give her a reason  to back away from Alex, it broke her heart to see Alex so heartbroken by her words but she had no choice, she needed to protect Alex and the only way to do that was to turn the Dark Angel over to Maxwell Lord.

Or somebody who he thinks is Dark Angel.

Kara just needed the suit and she drove to her place before heading over to Alex’s, she found Alex passed out on the couch, swallowing her guilt heavily Kara planted a kiss on Alex’s forehead and walked away with one of Alex’s spare suit, quiver and compound bow.

This would be her end, the city had no need for her… it had Alex.

Dialling in her dads number, Kara steeled herself as he answered.

“Hey Kara, everything ok?” Bruce asked.

“I’m fine dad, just wanted to check in… how’s Gotham?” she asked.

“The same as usual, you ok? You sound nervous” he asked.

“Dad… promise me something” she whispered.

“Sure, you know I can’t say no to you Kara” he replied.

Kara smiled tearfully as she walked out of the cave “Promise me that no matter what happens, don’t let it break you” she whispered.

“Kara… what are you doing?” Bruce asked, worry clear in his voice.

“I’m doing what you would do” she answered as she walked to the bike that she had wheeled out when she arrived at the cave after Alex began to drink herself stupid.

“That’s not a good thing Kara, stop this now” Bruce pleaded.

“I have no choice, Maxwell Lord is hunting Alex… I need to do this” she whispered, the tears rolling down her cheeks.

“Kara, what are you doing?” Bruce asked firmly.

“I’m handing Dark Angel over to Maxwell Lord” Kara replied, Bruce did the math in his head because he knew that there was no way Kara would betray the woman she loves and hand her over to a psycho like Maxwell Lord… that meant… “No Kara… you don’t need to do this!!!” Bruce cried out.

“Goodbye dad… I’ll give mom your love” she whispered and she hung up the cell phone before throwing it away so it couldn’t be traced, looking up at the stars Kara whispered “See you soon mom” she whispered and she wheeled the bike away and rode to the meeting point.

She was right, it was an ambush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	16. Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex finds out what Kara has done, Maxwell begins his fun in torturing Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the latest chapter, posted and ready for you and I hope you enjoy.

Alex woke up with a sincere hangover, she hated drinking so much but after Kara’s words yesterday she did not see much point in staying sober, she wished she could just go back to last night and not kill that man but she did not have a choice in the matter, he would have killed her on the spot.

Alex needed to talk to Kara, she needed a chance to clear the air.

Looking to her suits on display she found that one of her suits and her spare compound bow though was missing, then she noticed her bike was missing too and Winn was at the computer typing like crazy.

“Winn, what the hell is going on?” Alex asked as she walked up towards him slowly.

Winn looked to her “Don’t ask me, I walked in and your bike was gone as well as your spare compound bow and your suit” he replied.

“What about the bikes locator beacon, anything?” she asked.

“Just one, a construction yard in the centre of the city” he replied, “Oh by the way I found this” he said and he handed Alex the letter.

Alex took a deep breath, she recognised the scent of Kara on the paper and the way the words were written, sitting down on the chair Alex began to read;

_ My Beautiful Alex; _

                        _Over the years of my life, I never thought it was possible to be more in love… until I met you, Alex you will always be my Darkest Angel and I know last night when you killed that man was self-defence, I am sorry for the awful things I said to you but I need you to know that I never meant them… I just needed you to far away from me._

_ When you wake up you will find your bike and spare outfit and equipment is missing, side note on that front I really think you should get rid of the sword, it slows you down... Anyway back to matter at hand. _

_ When I chased down the driver of that van last night, he told me that Maxwell Lord was out to get you… I needed him to back off so by the time you wake up, Maxwell Lord will have clamed his prize. _

_ The Dark Angel… or so he thinks, I will be meeting him at a location I set but I know it will be a trap but the truth is Alex… as much as you have hurt me, I never stopped loving you. _

_ Inside this envelope is the engagement ring you were planning to give to me before the explosion and with it is my answer to the question you never got to ask. _

_ The City has no need for a Bat anymore… it has an Angel. _

_ My Dark Angel. _

_ Forever yours. _

_ Kara Wayne-Danvers. _

Alex lowered the letter and she reached into the envelope and pulled the engagement ring out and then she pulled a small card out that had the answer to the most important question Alex had ever wanted to ask Kara.

_ Yes… Yes I will marry you my love _

Alex smiled and she shook her head “No, you’re not getting out of our marriage that easy” she snarled before barrelling towards the suits and the spare equipment she had, leaving the sword all together as she made her way over to her car that was parked nearby.

“WINN, GET ME EVERY PROPERTY THAT MAXWELL LORD OWNS RIGHT NOW!!!” Alex yelled.

“On it” he said and she drove off unknown to her that she was not the only one trying to track Maxwell Lord, Bruce wanted his daughter safe and sound and if anything happened to her… nothing and nobody would stop him from killing Maxwell Lord.

Mean whilst inside an old warehouse, Kara was tied to a chair and unconscious, the mask and hood was ripped off her and she was bruised also her right eye was swollen shut, she was ambushed by more of Maxwell Lords thugs than she could handle, he practically sent an army to stop her.

She was far worse for wear now, the beating she took had made her body numb all over.

“So Dark Angel, I expected more of a challenge” Maxwell Lord said as he stepped into the darkened room.

“Yeah well, you men need to learn how to throw a fucking punch” Kara spat.

He back handed her hard, she groaned painfully before she grinned and spat at him “That all you got” she hissed and he smirked.

“Oh do not worry, I don’t plan on using my fists” he said and he reached behind him and pulled out a large knife, Kara was not worried though… she could handle whatever he threw her way if it mean that Alex was safe from him.

“Look at the devices attached to you Dark Angel” he said and she looked, there were blinking metal objects attached to the suit on her body and her legs, he smirked “Allow me to demonstrate what they can do” he pulled out a small trigger device from his pocket and hit the button.

The devices beeped to life and Kara began to convulse violently, screaming in pain as electricity was shooting from the device and into her, her screams continued before he hit the switch again.

“Why… Why not just kill me?” Kara asked panting.

“I want you to suffer and I am seriously going to enjoy this” he said before he drove the knife into Kara’s right shoulder, Kara screamed out as she felt the blade cut into her as Maxwell stabbed her in the shoulder.

Kara knew she was going to die, she made peace with that but she just had one last wish… that she could see Alex again and apologise in person, tell her that she wanted to marry her.

3 years they had been apart, Kara lost Alex once and did not want to lose her again.

Unknown to her that 2 people were on the hunt for her, both worried about Kara and both willing to kill Maxwell Lord to save her.

The wrath of her Father and the Rage of her fiancée was something Maxwell Lord should be worried about.

“Another round” Maxwell pulled the knife out and hit the button, Kara screamed in agony as the high voltages passed into her body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	17. Darkest Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara's torture increases, Batman and Alex team up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter posted right on time, I hope you will all enjoy it.

Night had descended over the city and tonight it would be a night of blood shed and torture, for both Alex and Kara because as Maxwell Lord tortured Kara between using his knife and electrocuting her, Alex was torturing many of Maxwell Lords thugs.

Unfortunately, she was working alone and Maxwell Lord had many warehouses where he conducted his business’s and right now Kara could be in any one of them and Winn was fucking useless at tracking them down.

Alex was running out of time and the more the night drew on, Kara’s torture was getting worse, Maxwell Lord took his torture to the next level and heated up the knife using a blow torch and cutting at Kara’s skin causing her to scream in agony as the hot blade pierced her skin.

“Why… why… not… why…not just kill me?” Kara asked panting and wheezing, being the high voltages passing through her body and the blade sliding at her skin and being driven in her arms and legs.

“Oh come on now, where is the fun in that?” Maxwell Lord asked with a smirk.

“Go… go…” Kara was drifting off into unconsciousness slowly and Maxwell Lord pressed the hot blade to Kara’s side and she screamed.

“Would you like to finish that sentence?” he asked.

Kara glared at him “Go... fuck… yourself” she panted, he nodded his head and drive the hot blade into her thigh, Kara was screaming… she wished he would just end her pain now and when the thought of Alex being in this situation, it made Kara want to die even more… How would Alex look at her now with these wounds that would leave ugly scars.

“You are no fun… I think I need to make this torture more fun for me” Maxwell said as he placed the knife and the button that controlled the devices on her body, he grabbed the blow torch and smirked as he advanced on her slowly.

Kara looked to the blow torch in his hands and she closed her eyes reading for the pain of the heat that would burn her.

Mean whilst Alex was searching every warehouse the Winn sent her and she interrogated every last guard that was on Maxwell Lords payroll, she did not hold back when it came to interrogating them either.

She finished up in the 6th warehouse she had searched when she heard footsteps sounding behind her, Alex looked towards the sound of the boots and she smiled, Batman had come.

“Nice of you to come” she said as she looked at him.

“My daughter is missing, of course I am here” Batman replied, his face still impassive.

“We need to find her fast, Maxwell Lord is not known for mercy” Alex said, her voice showing her worry and anxiety.

“Agreed… I have a friend remote piloting the bat plane, he’s scanning the remaining known locations that Maxwell Lord owns” Batman replied and he walked back to his Batmobile “Lets go” he said.

She followed him and jumped into the passenger seat, the batmobile was faster than her bike and right now in her state of anxiousness and worry, not to mention her rage at the thought of Maxwell Lord torturing Kara is making Alex dangerous to ride.

“Master Wayne… I have scanned all of the remaining Maxwell Lords warehouses and there is no sign of Kara, I have found something” Alfred’s voice came over Batman’s earpiece.

“Go ahead” Batman said.

“I have found that there is an unusual amount of security at one of Lillian Luthors storage facilities and the security are Maxwell Lords… also the bat plane detected high voltages of electricity from within the structure” Alfred informed him.

“Send me the location, ready the Bat planes weapons mode” Bruce Wayne said.

Alex looked to Batman “You found her?” she asked hopefully.

“We got a good lead on her location, it’s going to be a fight… are you ready?” he asked.

“For her… I’d ride through hell” Alex replied without hesitation and with conviction.

Batman smiled “Good answer” he said and he floored the pedal and the batmobile sped off into the night.

The Bat plane hovered above the warehouse that belonged to Lillian Luthor, it’s jet engines running on silent and it’s weapons were locked on, Alfred was controlling it remotely from the bat cave.

The ships on board microphone picked up something coming from inside, he instantly silenced it and closed his eyes not wanting to hear anymore of what was going on “Master Wayne… It’s definitely the place” he whispered.

“Kara’s there, what’s going on?” Batman asked.

“The bat planes on board microphone picked up her screams… she is being tortured as we speak and from the sounds of it, she’s not going to last” Alfred said.

Batman looked to Alex “It’s time to go to war” he growled.

Mean whilst:

Kara was drifting between the light and darkness threatening to consume her, the torture she had endure was ripping the will to fight from her body but it was only the thought of Alex that kept her going but she was beginning to lose herself… she was breaking.

The burns on her broken body from the blow torch, Maxwell used the blow torch on her right thigh, her side, her left arm and her stomach leaving severe burns.

Kara thought the ending would come, Maxwell Lords slowly brought the blow torch closer to the right side of her face, she whimpered and waited for the inevitable pain but instead a loud explosion rocked the base.

“What the hell is going on” Maxwell Lord roared in rage, angry that is fun is being ruined by uninvited guests.

“Sir… it’s the Batman” one of the guards shouted.

Outside the Bat plane was raining rockets and machine gun fire at Maxwell Lords security forces, soon the Batmobile blasted through the fence and drove towards the warehouse at full speed, it’s cannons firing and destroying the vehicles.

Kara raised her head and smiled when she heard the explosions, she knew… her father had come for her and she knew Alex was with him.

She felt her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, next chapter will follow same time tomorrow.


	18. The Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman and Dark Angel come to Kara's rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the newest chapter, I hope you enjoy.

Batman drove the batmobile at full speed before he and Alex ejected from the cockpit and the batmobile went into autopilot and began to draw weapons fire, Alex and Batman landed and began to fight their way through the security.

Maxwell Lord went outside to check what the commotion the Batman was causing, he was shocked at the destruction that the Dark Knight was raining down on his men but what shocked him more was the fact that fighting with him was The Dark Angel.

He could not believe his eyes, he had the Dark Angel tied to a chair and tortured her for ages so who was right now fighting with Batman? The skills she was displaying is what made him realize the truth, she was the real Dark Angel.

Dark Angel and Batman continued to beat the security forces of Maxwell Lord violently, neither held back as they desperately thought their way closer to the warehouse as Alfred controlled the bat plane remotely, providing cover fire for both the Dark Angel and Batman.

Batman looked dead at Maxwell Lord and growled “There he is” Batman shouted to the Dark Angel and she turned her attention to Maxwell and she growled and ran after Batman with their targets fixed on Maxwell Lord.

Maxwell Lord turned and ran away as Dark Angel and Batman followed him into the warehouse, Batman looked to the Dark Angel as Maxwell made his way up stairs “You find Kara… I’ll deal with him” he said, she nodded her head.

Batman chased Maxwell up to the next floor and Alex went looking for Kara, taking down as many of the security as she possibly could with her bow before heading down to the basement level and what she found broke her heart.

Kara was tied to a chair, her body broken and bleeding from stab wounds, angry burns on her stomach, thigh and arm and electroshock devices that were attached to Kara’s body, Kara looked up at her, her eye half shut from exhaustion and her other eye swollen from the beating the night she was captured.

“Kara” she whispered as she walked closer to her.

Kara smiled “Kept… me… waiting again” she whispered, her breathing wheezing.

“Kara… please… just stay awake for me” Alex pleaded as she untied Kara’s and ankles.

“I really… wanted… to be… ‘Kara… Wayne… Danvers’” Kara whispered between painful intakes of air.

“You will, I’m not letting you get out of our marriage” Alex whispered back as she kissed Kara deep, Kara kissed her back before she pulled away “Scarred… broken… weak” Kara whispered.

“No… you are strong… you have always been strong” Alex said.

“I’m sorry… I called you… a killer” Kara whispered.

“Kara… you are right… I am a killer… but you make me better… you make me want to be better” Alex revealed.

“Alex…” Kara whispered and she slowly drifted unconscious.

“Kara” Alex called but there was no response, Alex shook Kara as she called again this time louder “Kara!” no response.

Lifting Kara’s broken body up into her arms, Alex sobbed and screamed in rage “BATMAN!!!” she screamed with all her might, Batman arrived not long after and saw the body of his daughter in Alex’s arms.

Her pulse was weak but she was alive and in serious need of medical attention “We got to get her to the hospital” Batman said, struggling to keep his voice even as his worry for his daughter took over.

“Maxwell Lord?” she asked.

“I need to choose, I lost her mother Alex… I won’t lose Kara” Batman whispered not caring is he outed himself to Alex unknown to him that she already suspected it.

Alex nodded her head, but she refused to let Maxwell Lord escape, after what Maxwell Lord did to Kara… he deserved what was coming “Take Kara to the hospital, I will deal with Maxwell Lord” she said.

He looked to her and nodded his head before carrying his daughter to the door but not before stopping and looking to Alex “Make sure he suffers” he said and he walked away.

Alex clenched her fists and ran out of the warehouse, Maxwell Lord made an attempt to escape by car but Batman used the Bat Planes weapons to immobilised it, now all that was left was for Alex to deal with Lord’s Security as well as Maxwell Lord himself and she was going to make him suffer for what he did to Kara.

Batman flew Kara to the nearest medical facility and checked her in under her name Kara Wayne.

Alex had Maxwell and his unarmed men cornered, Kara’s broken body was flowing through her memory and she was enraged more, drawing an arrow from her quiver she attached it to her compound bow.

“Forgive me Kara, but one more time… for you I need to be the monster” she whispered, she threw herself at the unarmed men and Maxwell Lord, battling each and every one of them and firing her arrows.

1 by 1 they fell at her hand, her arrows killing them instantly as she unleashed every ounce of her rage on them, she showed no mercy as she killed them one by one and Maxwell Lord could only watch as his best men who were experts in hand to hand combat fell to the rage of the Dark Angel.

Finally, it was only him left, now he was begging.

“Please… don’t kill me” he pleaded.

“YOU DON’T DESERVE MERCY!!!” Alex roared, and she fired and arrow into Maxwell’s shoulder causing him to cry out in pain.

“Please no…” he pleaded again but Alex’s rage was still high, she unleashed another arrow into his other shoulder, both arrows went through and had him pinned to the wall.

Maxwell lord whimpered in pain as he watched as she drew another arrow and fired, this time she fired it into his gut, blood poured from his mouth, the arrow began to beep.

Alex walked away slowly, and Maxwell Lord tried to pry the arrow from his body but… too late.

A mighty explosion soon happened, and Maxwell Lord was blown to pieces by the high explosive arrow leaving a big mess of blood all over the place.

Alex walked back into the shadows, the killer in her was gone… now she needed to be something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	19. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the latest chapter, I hope you enjoy.

Kara was unconscious in the hospital bed, Bruce went back to Gotham, he had to change into his business suit and head back as Bruce Wayne, the worried father instead of a worried Batman, he hated leaving but a few of the doctors and nursing staff were looking at Batman curiously for being concerned about Kara.

Alex arrived as soon as he got back from Gotham, he was sitting by Kara’s bedside when Alex came in “How is she?” Alex asked as she entered the room.

“The doctors said the she will be fine physically” Bruce started “But emotionally, the torture she endured... he has no idea how it will affect her” he finished.

Alex sat on the edge of the bed and ran her hand through Kara’s blonde hair, Bruce looked to Alex “NCPD found the remains of Maxwell Lord” he stated.

Alex looked to him and sighed “I suppose your going to call me a killer” she whispered.

Bruce shook his head and stood up “Alex… I’ve been where you are at, I’ve killed before” he said.

Alex closed her eyes “How do you do it? how do you keep going knowing that there is a killer inside you?” she asked.

“You remember what it is you are fighting for, you want to be better than what you are?” he asked.

“Kara believes in me… I just don’t want to disappoint her” Alex said.

“If Kara believes in you, that is all you will need” Bruce replied.

Alex looked to the unconscious and tortured body of Kara laying in the bed and she closed her eyes “This… this should have been me?” she whispered.

“Kara wanted to protect you, she knew Maxwell Lord would catch up with you, so she gave him what he wanted just to protect you… now it’s up to you to make sure that her sacrifice was worth it” Bruce said.

“How do I do that?” she asked, Bruce stepped closer to her slowly “You said Kara believes in you right?” he asked.

She nodded her head and he smiled “Fine, once Kara is awake then you both will return to Gotham with me” he said.

“What for?” she asked.

Bruce looked to her “For training, it’s time for you to get rid of the bow, arrows and swords… time for you to be remade” he opened the door “I’m going to get a coffee” he said and he left the room, leaving Alex alone with Kara who was still unconscious.

“Kara… I’m here baby” Alex whispered softly as she placed her hands on Kara’s, Kara remained unconscious as Alex whispered to her, Alex hated the monster she had to become but when she found Kara so broken, now Maxwell Lord was dead and Bruce Wayne was going to take her under his wing and teach her to be better.

Days went by and Kara remained unconscious and when she woke up, Alex barely even saw any sign of the old Kara that she fell in love with, Kara was vacant and staring into the abyss, every time Alex went to touch Kara’s hand Kara would flinch and it was the same for her father Bruce.

Alex and Bruce took Kara back to Wayne Manor once she was able to be discharged and Kara was placed in one of the bedrooms next to the guest room Alfred had prepared for Alex, Bruce and Alex got to training.

Kara was sat there in the chair of her bedroom, Alex had just left to start her training with Bruce, Kara was trapped inside her own mind and there was no escape, the torture took its toll on her.

“Pathetic” a voice in the darkness of her mind said, Kara showed no reaction as she stared into nothingness, soon a shadow started circulating her and it morphed into the original Batgirl, Barbara Gordon… her once best friend who died saving Gotham.

“Look at you, so weak and broken… you disgust me” she spat.

Kara remained impassive as Barbara continued to taunt, Kara knew what was happening, Barbara was the voice of her own insecurity about being Batgirl… the insecurities were always there since Kara stared but now she was trapped in her own mind and those insecurities were now given a voice.

“You never deserved my cowl, you will never be Batgirl” Barbara faded away, Kara allowed a tear to fall and she remained still and staring into space.

Alex and Bruce continued with training, Alex though was not focused and Bruce took her down every time, he knew that her mind was someplace else and what it was she was thinking about.

Once her training was over for the day, Alex and Bruce placed Kara in bed and they Left… Alex went back to her guest room and lay in bed sobbing as she remembered the vacant look on Kara’s face, she continued to sob heavily, Kara could hear the sobs coming from the room next to her’s but she was still trapped inside her

Mean whilst Bruce Wayne was on the phone with Lucius who had developed the perfect soon and design for Alex’s new Dark Angel suit and Kara’s new Batgirl suit that would help her move.

Kara would have to use a walking stick now, Maxwell Lord stabbed her 4 times with a hot knife in the thigh before he moved on to using a blow torch on her, Kara would take a while to heal both physically and mentally but even once she healed, she would be using a walking stick for a while.

The new Batgirl suit that was developed by Lucius Fox was far better than the original suit, it looked scarier and had more gadgets fitted in as well as a flight mode too, the armour was the same type armour as the original, but it looked far different and so did the cowl… instead of eye holes it they were eye slits that lighted up red when active.

Bruce just hoped that he would get his daughter back, he hated what Maxwell Lord did to her.

Alex found it difficult to sleep so she went back into Kara’s room and sat in the seat next to Kara’s side of the bed and she fell asleep with her hand on Kara’s and her head resting on the mattress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	20. Insane plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex comes up with an insane plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the latest chapter of the story, I hope you will enjoy it.

Kara remained the way she was since she woke up, she was detached from the world around her, Alex could only watch in pain at the woman she loved being so lifeless and broken, she woke up everyday hoping to find Kara pottering about in the kitchen and singing.

Alex always loved to hear Kara singing of course, but Kara was no longer singing but instead Kara was silent and broken in ways Alex was beginning to doubt if Kara would ever come back to her.

Alex and Bruce were sat at the table one morning, Kara was being tended to by Alfred, Alex was not eating though, she was looking at the food but her mind was focused on Kara.

“You need to eat” Bruce said softly but Alex shook her head.

“I can’t” she whispered.

Bruce smiled sadly and nodded his head “You know, I was in your state once… after my wife died” he said, “I was broken, isolated myself from everyone around me, buried myself in my rage that I could not think straight” he said as Alex listened.

Alex looked to the doorway leading to the stairs, the urge to wrap Kara in her arms was consuming her “How… how can we bring her back?” Alex whispered.

“Alex, we have to accept the possibility that she’s not coming back, I mean we’re feeding her by hand and everything that makes Kara who she is broken” Bruce said.

Alex got to her feet and shook her head “No… I can’t believe that” Alex said firmly.

Bruce sighed and nodded his head “I have no idea how to help her Alex, I mean we’ve tried everything” he said, Alex nodded her head and she remained silent and Bruce studied her carefully before smiling.

“You know… when Kara introduced me to you all those years ago, I knew… from the moment she layed eyes on you that she would fall in love with you” Bruce admitted, Alex looked to Bruce confused and he nodded “Yes I know you were kids but… Kara worshipped the ground you walked on and when we came out here, she always talked about you” he finished.

“I royally screwed that up though, didn’t I?” Alex replied.

“You made a mistake out of fear, believe me we all make mistakes that end up hurting the ones we love the most” Bruce replied.

Alex looked to Bruce “Can I ask you something?” she asked, Bruce nodded his head and leaned back in his seat as she looked to him “I trained with the League of Assassins for 3 years… Kara trained with you for months and yet the way she fights, looks like she has more experience than that… how long have you been training Kara” Alex said.

Bruce smiled “I’ve been training Kara for a long time, at first it started back when she started high school, I wanted her to be able to defend herself from bullies but she wanted to learn more so over the years… I trained her” he admitted.

“That’s how she is so good” Alex said.

Bruce nodded his head "but everyday after she finished training, she would always call you up for a talk, she really does love you” he finished.

“And I love her, always have and I always will” Alex whispered, lowering her head before looking to Bruce with a smile “Tell me, what would it take for Kara to come back to us?” she asked.

“This rate, nothing short of a miracle… why?” he looked curious about what she was thinking.

“I think she needs some motivation, she doesn’t like me getting hurt” Alex said.

“Now hang on, how are we going to do that… she can plainly see that you are not hurt” Bruce said.

“Tell me, how much punishment can that Dark Angel suit take?” Alex asked.

“Except for knives and gunfire like Kara’s suit, you are highly agile and fast, the suit will harden on impact from fists, but knives and guns will kill you” he said firmly.

“And how about a very strong enemy… Bane?” she asked.

“Now hold on a minute Alex, what you are thinking is suicide” Bruce was not liking this one bit.

“I want Kara back, and I know that when it comes to love people can do incredible things to save the person they love, I know Kara loves me” Alex said before turning to the door “I’m going to talk to Kara” she said, she walked up the stairs leaving Bruce to think about it.

Alex was right, love makes people do incredible things, but it also makes them do stupid things too and make mistakes that cost dearly, he did not want Kara getting hurt again and he did not want her to lose Alex, they were out of options.

Kara was sitting in the comfort of her bedroom, she was still unmoving and looking vacant when Alex walked in “Hey babe” she whispered, “I just wanted to let you know that I am heading out, I’m ready for some solo time” she said as she placed her hand on Kara’s.

Kara did not react to her words but she did not flinch either when Alex put her hands onto hers so that was progress, in fact Kara’s hand squeezed Alex's and it merely strengthened Alex’s belief that her insane plan could word, Bruce had the location of Bane so all she needed to do was face him, get beaten and hope that ignited the spark in Kara’s heart.

“My beautiful Batgirl… come back to me” Alex whispered, she planted a kiss on Kara’s forehead before getting up and walking to the door.

She never saw the tear run down Kara’s face as she left the room, leaving Kara alone with her inner demons and the memories of her torture at the hands of Maxwell Lord.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	21. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex's plan gets set in motion but will it work?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok here is the latest chapter, I hope you will enjoy it.

Bruce was monitoring Alex’s tracker that he had placed on Alex’s utility belt, he of course was not liking this idea one bit, the thought of putting Alex in harms way was making him edgy but Alex believed her plan could would and they were out of options.

The tracker that Batman had placed on Bane’s venom tanks on their last encounter leading Alex to an abandoned apartment building, Kara had made no movements but then again, the plan had hardly started but Bruce was not happy about the plan one bit.

“Alex, this plan is crazy!” Bruce said firmly as he monitored Alex’s progress from the bat cave “There is no way this is going to work” he finished.

“It has to work, otherwise there’s nothing left, I refuse to believe Kara’s gone forever” Alex replied, her voice distorted by the suits on board voice distorter.

She walked her way through the abandoned apartment building slowly, taking in her surroundings as she looked to the computer on her wrist, the tracker was dead head behind the closed door, the silence was eerie as she moved closer slowly to the closed door.

Closing her eyes, she braced herself for the beating that was to come from Bane, hoping that Kara would feel her in danger as she walked crept closer to the door, she never made it because there was a loud roar and Bane smashed through the walls and shoulder barged her hard sending her flying down the hall and bouncing.

“Uh fuck that hurt” Alex groaned painfully as she struggled back to her feet, slightly stumbling as she stood up again only met by a violent back hand that cracked her mask, Alex was thrown back from the force of the blow and she smashed through the door behind her turning them into splinters of wood.

Throwing gas pellets to blind him she used this opportunity to attack him, throwing a violent punch to his jaw, he just snorted and realized that he was not affected, in fact the blow from her punching him cracked her armoured gloves.

“ALEX… GET OUT OF THERE!!!” Bruce yelled, Alex refused though… this was all they had left and if the plan failed then Alex would prefer death than live a life without the woman she loved by her side.

Standing up tall again, Alex glared at Bane and her rage was high “IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?!!!” she shouted, Bane smirked as he charged at her.

Alex prepared herself and she dodged his strikes before raising her right arm, her gauntlet opened and a taser bolt revealed itself and she fired, the bolt hit Bane in the chest but simply shattered into pieces.

Alex never saw it coming, grabbing Alex by the throat Bane began to smash her into the walls of the abandoned apartment, the walls cracked with every impact and so did Alex’s suit, the suit was not going to handle anymore punishment, neither was Alex.

Finally Bane tossed Alex through the cracked walls he smashed her against and she bounced violently across the floor, using her arms to try and push herself up Alex simply fell back down onto her body and coughed up blood, her suit and cowl already cracked and broken in multiple places.

“Time to die” Bane said as he climbed through the hole in the wall and slowly advanced on her.

“Kara” Alex whispered “Please” she pleaded silently hoping Kara would hear her pleas.

Kara’s bedroom:

Throughout the event of Bane starting to attack Alex, Kara remained motionless as Barbara sat on the other side of the room with a smirk “You know Kara, I gave my life saving Gotham… Batgirl died that day” Barbara said “What right did you have? How dare you disgrace my memory” she snarled.

Kara remained impassive though as Barbara continued to taunt “Batgirl is a symbol of strength, courage and sacrifice… you have neither of these things, you should have died” she stood up and walked to the window “Well you should consider yourself lucky, now you won’t get to watch Bane snap your fiancée’s neck” she stated.

Kara blinked as something inside her sparked but it was not enough, she was still trapped inside her mind and Barbara was smirking “I can just imagine the look in her eyes when Bane breaks her” Barbara finished.

Kara shook her head and she began to move, twisting her body over and rolling off the bed with a crash, Barbara looked to her “Oh there she is, come on Kara… prove that you are not weak” she said.

Kara struggled as she tried to get to her feet but so long in the bed had caused her legs to become somewhat useless… for now.

Kara dragged her way over towards the wall across the way from her bed, Barbara shook her head “Give up Kara, you can’t save her… you can’t even stand up!” Barbara shouted.

“Just you watch me” Kara snarled as she turned and glared at Barbara before she hit the hidden switch on the wall and the wall opened revealing an elevator, Kara dragged herself inside the elevator and hit the switch to take her down to the cave.

Bruce and Alfred arrived when Alfred alerted Bruce to the sound of crashing coming from Kara’s bedroom.

Mean whilst Kara dragged herself into the bat cave and towards the pod nearby and used her hand print to open it revealing her new Batgirl suit “I’m coming Alex” she whisper and gripped the cape and yanked hard causing the suit to fall down next to her.

Kara saw a hand print on the back of the suit and she pressed it hard, the suit opened up for easy access, Kara smiled and she used her arms and pushed herself with everything she had into the suit, the suit closed up around her and she rolled onto her back and smiled a the snug fit.

Her cowl’s eyes lit up and turned red, her suit emblem lit up too and shined bright blue, looking to her wrist computer she checked the new upgrades in hopes of finding something that could help her and she found it… flight mode.

Kara hit the button and her cape expanded and hardened into bat wings and the bottom of her boots started to smoke, she looked to the computer and set the boost to hover, taking a deep breath Kara rolled off the platform and fell into the darkness of the cave below when the boosters activated, she hovered.

Aligning herself with the cave exit Kara set her boosters to full power and she blasted off out of the cave just as Bruce and Alfred returned and saw her flying out the cave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	22. Kara's Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara comes to the rescue but soon her anger takes hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok here is the newest chapter as promised, I hope you enjoy.

Alex was coughing heavily, there was a heavy amount of dust kicked up from being thrown into the walls and through doors, her suit was badly damaged, she was pretty sure that her body was going to bruise badly, her left eye was already badly swollen from the beating Bane was dishing out and her suit and cowl was cracked and broken in multiple places.

Alex’s communicator was destroyed from the impact with that wall that Bane tossed her through like a rag doll, Bruce could not contact her to tell her that Kara was on her way, that was a surprise she would have to find out for herself.

Bane stepped closer, Alex was struggling to get back up but she couldn’t, every time she tried she instantly fell back down, this was it for her… she would die here alone and Kara would be alone.

Bane grabbed her by the throat and lifted her high off the floor, she gasped and choked for air as she struggled to break free, she closed her eyes and allowed her last thoughts to drift back to Kara; her smile; her laugh… everything that made her; perfect to Alex.

Bane was about to snap Alex’s neck when something hit 1 of the 3 venom tanks on his back and exploded, puncturing the tank and causing a small amount of his strength to dissipate, dropping Alex to the floor who gasped for air hard as Bane roared in rage.

Alex looked up and smiled as her eyes locked on Kara in her new Batgirl suit hovering off the ground down the hall from them, rolling away from him fast Alex watched as Kara blasted herself at him and sent both herself and him out the window.

Alex smiled as she sat there panting for air after Bane nearly choked her to death, looking to the window Kara and Bane went out of, she smiled “Kick his ass baby” she whispered.

Kara slammed bane onto the rooftop of the rooftop opposite, Kara’s legs had not returned to her yet so she remained in flight mode, Bane got to his feet and Kara blasted forward and flew straight at him, Bane braced himself for it but instead Kara threw her body back and the heat from her boosters on her boots connected with his face, she flipped back as Bane clutched his face and roared in pain.

Kara used this opportunity and through a batarang at him targeting the 2nd venom tank, the batarang hit dead on target on the 2nd tank and it exploded, destroying the venom tank and taking more of Bane’s strength from him.

“I’LL BREAK YOU LITTLE BAT!!!” he roared, Kara smirked.

“Not today Bane” she replied and took out a different type of batarang and threw it hard but it missed him, Kara threw another and he grabbed it.

“How disappointing” Bane smirked.

Kara just smirked more and the batarang that missed pulled a 180 and targeted the final tank, the batarang beeped to life before exploding into smoke, the other batarang hit the final tank and blew, this was it for him… he was vulnerable.

Kara blasted at him everything she had and she span in mid air and both her boots connected with his jaw knocking him backwards, Bane bounced across the floor but he got back up but Kara was relentless and began throwing everything she had, her punches were fierce and violent as she hit him with a barrage of punches, giving it all she had.

She span about in mid-air again and went to smash her boots into his jaw but he grabbed her legs and span around and threw her hard but Kara regained control and fired the boosters hard sending her crashing into him knocking them to the ground.

They bounces across the floor hard before sliding to a stop and Kara began to violently punch him in the face with every amount of violence as she possibly could, she was not beating Bane to death… she was beating Maxwell Lord, that was who she was seeing now as she violently punched Bane.

Maxwell Lords laughter echoing inside her head followed by her own screams of agony from the torture he put her through, she raised her fist back for the killing blow when reality set in, she saw what she had done.

Bane was unconscious and bleeding badly, she had beat him violently… his face busted up badly and shards from the explosive batarangs that she had thrown and exploded on his venom tank were now shrapnel wounds buried in his back.

Rolling away from him, her breathing shaky as she looked to the blood on her knuckles, she contacted her father and told him what she had done, he contacted the paramedics as well as the GCPD and she flew back to where Alex was inside the abandoned building.

Alex watched as Kara flew back in through the window and deactivated the flight mode allowing herself to drop to the floor, her legs giving out from under her.

Alex went to crawl over to her but Kara was already dragging her way over to Alex, her breathing was sounding off and when Kara ripped her cowl off; Alex saw that Kara was having a panic attack.

Crawling over to Kara quickly, she gathered Kara in her arms and rocked her back and forth as Kara struggled to breath and sobbed at the same time, Alex was worried because she had never seen Kara like this before.

She cursed Maxwell Lord for what he did to Kara and hoped the son of a bitch was burning in the fires of hell where he belonged, Alex whispered into Kara’s ears words of comfort as she soothed Kara, trying to pull Kara back from breaking down completely again.

Ignoring Bane’s blood on Kara’s fists, she knew what happened and this was something her and Kara needed to talk about before it drove Kara over the edge completely.

Question is though; would Kara talk?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	23. Recovering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Alex work towards Kara's recovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done and posted, I hope you will enjoy.

Once Kara had calmed down from her panic attack, they returned to the cave and Kara removed the bat suit off her body before dragging herself up onto the seat nearby, Alex went to help but Kara sharply told her to back off.

Alex recoiled as if slapped, of course Kara snapped at her but this time was different, though she could not blame Kara for being that way, she was still emotionally recovering from the torture and the incident with Bane had unnerved Kara.

Kara was beginning to lose patience, she tried to stand but found that she couldn’t “Why can’t I fucking stand?!!!” Kara screamed in rage as she slammed her palm onto her thigh.

Bruce choice to enter that moment “Because Kara you have spent a while in bed, your muscles need time to get used to it again” Bruce replied, Kara growled in response.

Alex looked to Bruce “Can you give us a moment please?” she asked.

Bruce nodded his head, he knew what happened with Bane and what Kara did and she needed to talk about it with somebody before she broke again and hurt somebody far worse than she hurt Bane.

Bruce left the cave leaving Alex and Kara in silence, they remained that way for a while as Alex stared at Kara “Ok Kara… let’s talk about it” Alex said firmly.

“I don’t know what you are talking about” Kara replied.

“You know very well what I am talking about Kara, I’m talking about that break down you had after beating Bane into a bloody mess” Alex replied.

Kara looked away “I… I can’t” she whispered.

“Kara… please just talk to me?” Alex pleaded.

Looking to Alex, Kara closed her eyes “Alex… I’m broken” she whispered.

Alex looked confused “Why say that Kara?” Alex asked.

“Because it’s true, Alex... Lord won… he broke me” Kara whispered, eyes watering.

Alex shook her head and she kneeled in front of Kara “No Kara… he didn’t, you are strong Kara, the only way that he could break you is if you let him” Alex placed her hand onto Kara’s “He’s dead… he can’t hurt you anymore” Alex kissed the back of Kara’s hand.

Kara closed her eyes “Then how do I do this Alex… how do I survive this?” Kara asked.

“You need to reach down inside you… find that spark that made you want to become Batgirl” Alex said.

“What if I can’t find it… what if the spark is gone and all that’s left is this, pit inside me” Kara’s words broke Alex’s heart, placing her hand on Kara’s cheek gently Alex kisses her before pulling away.

“It’s still there Kara… otherwise you would never have come and saved me” Alex said before taking Kara’s hands and pulling her to her feet “Now let’s get your leg muscles working again” Alex said.

Days passed by and Alex and Kara made slow progress in Kara’s physical recovery as well as her emotional recovery, the torture still had Kara screaming in terror when she woke up every night, but she was soothed by Alex who held her tight.

Alex and Kara talked about Kara’s nightmares, her fears about not being enough and their relationship, Kara was still mad at Alex but Alex could not blame her for that because Kara had every right to be angry at her.

Soon Kara was able to walk but she was stuck using a walking stick for a whilst but luckily her Batgirl suit had stabilisers fitted into suit for Kara’s weak leg, Once Kara was finished healing and Alex’s training was over, they returned to National City.

Alex moved her base of operations to Kara’s place out on the desert outskirts of the city, Winn though was not welcome there, Kara made that clear to him the day Alex moved in.

Winn understood Kara’s anger towards him, he knew all along about Alex being alive and so did Nyssa and Sara who were also not welcome to Kara’s base.

Of course, Kara had rules; rules that were simple… no killing no matter what and no Winn, Nyssa or Sara allowed on base, Alex was happy that Kara was giving her a chance but then Kara revealed that she had no intention of putting the suit back on.

Batgirl was no more… Kara could not put it back on.

National City heralded the new Dark Angel as a hero but of course, they wished Batgirl would come back too and they were not the only ones, Alex missed working with Kara as they took down criminals together, now Kara was the technical support for Alex.

Alex wanted Kara to suit up, but she was not going to force Kara into it if she did not want to, it was Kara’s life and Kara’s choice to give up being Batgirl, Alex came back a few times and she saw Kara staring at the Batgirl suit that was in the chamber, Alex knew Kara missed it.

Alex came back to the base the one day, Kara was sitting on the bed looking like something was missing, Alex sat down next to her after removing her suit “Hey, you ok?” she asked.

Kara nodded her head “I’m fine, I am just thinking about some things” she replied.

“About what?” Alex asked curiously.

“You, me… us” Kara replied.

“Good or bad?” Alex asked.

“Depends” Kara answered.

“On?” Alex motioned for Kara to continue.

“Depends of if you can love a broken woman” Kara replied.

Alex smiled and she Pulled Kara into a deep kiss, Kara kissed her back instantly and without hesitating before they fell back onto the bed with Alex on top of Kara… and the rest… you can guess what happens next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	24. Angel vs Croc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex goes against Killer Croc before confronting Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok another chapter finished and posted, I hope you enjoy.

Kara woke up the following morning, naked with Alex under the blankets, Kara felt peaceful for the first time since the night Maxwell Lord captured her, usually she would wake up screaming but last night was truly amazing.

She feared that the scars she now had would drive Alex away but instead Alex simply kissed each scar as tenderly as possible making Kara moan, they had a night of passionate love making and by the end both were in tears.

Their love was an emotional journey but they knew it would get better for them but today Alex had other things to do, a string of bodies were being left out in the open completely mauled in ways that made a grown man wet himself.

Kara knew what it was instantly… Killer Croc had come to National City.

Alex went out hunting later that night leaving Kara once again as technical support, using her walking stick as a way of supporting herself when she applied pressure to her injured leg, Kara made her way to the computer and sat down before placing her earpiece in.

“Dark Angel, can you here me?” she asked.

“Loud and clear, fuck I hate the sewers” Alex complained.

Kara simply laughed “It’s not that bad” she replied.

“Easy for you to say, you did not just tread on s…” Alex went to finish the word but Kara cut her off.

“Ok, sensors have picked up movement dead ahead” Kara replied.

“Maybe it’s a rat” Alex commented.

“Not unless Ratman’s in the city… whatever is moving down there is big” Kara replied, Alex grumbled in complaint causing Kara to giggle “Stop your complaining and move your ass” Kara said.

Alex smirked “You love my ass and you know it” Alex replied.

Kara laughed before falling silent “Shit, Alex honey… it’s on the move and it’s heading straight towards you” Kara warned.

Alex activated her cowls on board night vision mode and dodged the incoming claw swipe from killer croc, she looked at him in sheer horror and he made a swing for her again, once again missing her as she backflipped onto the wall and kicked off, slamming her reinforced armoured knuckles into his mouth.

Teeth flew from his mouth and bounced off the walls, Alex smiled but it faded when he looked at her with fierce rage and she back flipped from his tail swipe and threw smoke pellets at him, the pellets exploded causing him to roar out and she went back on the offensive.

Using her fists as she violently punched out at him, grunting painfully as he stumbled backwards in pain and she continued to violently hammer at his body and face with her reinforced knuckles on her suit.

Finally, he managed to get a good punch in and he knocked her back with a hard tail swipe causing her to bounce back, grunting painfully as she bounced along the ground before sliding to a stop.

Rolling over onto her back Alex saw him flying towards her and she rolled out the way fast and she jumped to her feet and threw a flash pellet blinding him before peppering him with fierce punches to his body and his face.

He roared and grunted with every hard strike she landed on before finally she was able to knock him out with a violent spin kick, once he was done with she tied him up and called the NCPD before leaving once they had arrived.

Since Maxwell Lords death police corruption had diminished slightly but of course with Lillian Luthor still about there was still some cops on her payroll but that was a step they would have to deal with later sometime… Alex just wanted to get back to base.

Kara was walking down the steps, one hand on her cane to support herself as she watched Alex park up next to the Kara’s batmobile.

“Good job with Croc” Kara greeted Alex with a kiss.

Alex smiled as she kissed her back “Thanks, but it wasn’t as elegant as you would have done” Alex replied.

Kara sighed and shook her head “No, we already talked about this Alex” she replied firmly.

“No, you talked about this Kara… I never did” Alex stated.

“Ok, say what you got to say” Kara sat on the couch and put her injured leg up on the couch with a sigh.

Alex sighed heavily as she kneeled before Kara “Kara… this city needs both of us, both Batgirl and Dark Angel” Alex said with a soft whisper.

“Alex, we both know that I am not the person I once was” Kara whispered back, “Besides, the city is happy without Batgirl” Kara stated as she drank her beer.

Alex scoffed and grabbed her paper, placing the paper in front of Kara’s face “Read that, does that look like the city is happy without Batgirl?” Alex asked firmly.

 _‘City prays for Batgirls return’_ the papers headlines read, Kara got to her feet.

“Then find a new Batgirl because I am not her anymore” Kara replied firmly, she stalked past Alex.

Alex lowered her head and she looked to Kara “Kara… please just talk to me” she pleaded, “What are you afraid of?!” she yelled.

Kara stopped in her tracks and lowered her head, slowly she turned her gaze to Alex and closed her eyes “Letting you down” she whispered, she walked away.

“The only way for you to let me down… is if you allow Maxwell Lord to win, that’s what this whole thing is about Kara” Alex stated knowingly.

Kara turned her fierce gaze to Alex “Shut up Alex!” Kara growled.

“You’re being a coward, burying your head in the sand” Alex knew what was coming, she could see Kara shaking in anger at her words and it was exactly what Alex wanted.

Kara’s anger became fierce and she turned her back to Alex “I said shut up!!!” she growled harder whilst trying to cool the rage inside her.

“You’re being weak… pathetic… you’re not being the woman I fell in love with, you are nowhere near her because she was a fighter!” Alex yelled and her plan work, maybe a little too well because before she realized what happened Kara span about so fast Alex barely registered what happened until Kara’s fist collided with her jaw sending crashing back and landing on her side.

Alex spat blood from her mouth and smiled as she looked to a horrified Kara, Kara realized what Alex had done and she glowered at her “What the hell did that prove?!!!” she yelled.

Alex nodded “It proved that deep down… you’re still a fighter, you’re afraid and that’s ok” Alex whispered as she stepped forward and pulled Kara into a tight hold “I’m afraid too, I wake up every morning fearing your are gone, fearing that I never saved you from him” Alex whispered choking back her sobs “Every night when we sleep, I watch him kill you over and over again and I’m powerless to stop him” Alex revealed.

Kara knew this was true, she did not know what dreams Alex was having of course until now, but Alex did wake up screaming on occasions when she slept apart from Kara… last night when they made love was the 1st time either of them slept peacefully.

Kara took Alex into the bathroom and dealt with the bruise she gave to Alex before they turned in for the night… Alex was right, she had been running from who she was, the truth was; she is Batgirl.

It was time to come back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	25. Batgirl Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara returns as Batgirl but they soon stumble onto a trap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok here is the newest chapter, I hope you enjoy it.

National City was dark and misty lately, Alex was on the hunt for a cult that was leaving a string of dead bodies that they had sacrificed and left on the side of the street, Alex was beginning to lose the trail when she finally found the base and tonight the cults had found their latest sacrifice.

The woman was whimpering in fear as she struggled to remove the bonds that had her tied to the slab, the leader of the cult moves from the shadows and stood next to her with a curved dagger in hand before calling out to his followers.

“Believers… tonight we shall dine forever as the gods will grant us eternity” he shouted.

Alex snorted “Time to shut this nutcase down” she commented before jumping from the ledge and landing behind the followers, the leader of the cult saw her and smirked “Well look who it is ladies and gentlemen, the Dark Angel” he said.

“Drop the dagger, you’re coming with me” Alex growled with her voice distorter activated.

The leader simply smirked “There are 30 of us and you stand alone” he stated.

Alex grinned “Oh I am not alone” she said and she looked up, the rain pouring down on them as the thunder roared and they looked up and fear took over them, standing on the ledge above them was Batgirl, glowing red eyes.

Batgirl jumped from the ledge and landed behind the leader who stared in horror before smirking still confident “Still 30 of us against you 2” he stated.

Batgirl simply smirked “You know what we call that?” she asked.

“What?” he replied a growl.

“An even fight” she replied before diving at him and causing them both to fly into his followers, Alex dived into the fight too and soon the 2 of them began fighting the 30 of the cult followers.

Blocking and punching each one of them without stopping, the woman could only watch as the Batgirl and the Dark Angel fought multiple opponents, she could not believe Batgirl had come back but she was glad.

Kara raised her arm and aimed it at the woman who looked in confusion and soon her gauntlets opened and 2 bat shaped darts and fired, they hit the rope that kept the woman tied down and a short explosion followed, not enough to hurt anyone but small enough to break the rope.

Kara looked to Alex “I’ll get her to the roof” she said, and Alex nodded her head.

Kara grabbed the woman and grappled her up to the safety of the roof before jumping back down to re-join the fight, Alex was holding her own against multiple opponents, but it was good to have Kara back.

The leader made his escape and Kara saw him leave, Alex saw him run too so looking to Kara she nodded her head and Kara nodded back and chased after him, Alex dealt with the last of the followers before heading after Kara who chased the leader.

Kara had the leader suspended upside down over the ledge of the building, she had suspected there was more to this night that meets the eyes, the people were not cultists… this whole incident was staged but to what end.

Alex arrived as Kara had the man suspended over the edge of the rooftop “What are you doing?” she yelled.

Kara looked to her “Didn’t you notice something was off?” Kara replied, Alex looked confused and shook her head, “Their not cultists, this whole thing was staged” Kara revealed “I’m going to find out who” she replied before looking at the leader “Who hired you?!!!” she roared.

“Nobody… I’m a believer!” he cried out.

“I don’t believe you… something smells off about this whole thing so start explaining or I’ll cut you loose and watch your head hit the concrete below!!!” she growled firmly as she threatened to release him.

“Ok wait… we were hired by Lillian Luthor” he replied.

“Why?!” she yelled, Alex watched in shock not seeing this side of Kara before but she was more curious about Lillian Luthors plans.

“The Dark Angel… she wants the Dark Angel to join her” he replied.

Kara looked to Alex then looked to him “And how were you planning on accomplishing that?” she asked.

“I wasn’t… she is” he replied motioning behind Batgirl and Dark Angel.

Alex turned around but it was too late because she felt the sting of a needle punch through her suit and into her neck, Kara looked and saw the woman who she had saved with a injector in her hand with clouded brown liquid inside, scanning it with her suits on board sensors she recognised instantly.

Titan… but how?

“Where did you get that?” Kara growled as Alex dropped to her knee, gasping in pain as her eyes began to shift colour to glowing green.

Kara turned her attention to the woman who smirked but it faded when she saw the rage in Batgirls eyes and soon Batgirl knocked her out and made a mess of her before looking to Alex who was growling as her bones cracked and shifted.

“Uh… not good” Kara squeaked as she backed away, Alex turned her fierce gaze on her and the sound of clapping came from behind Kara, looking to the source of the clapping Kara spotted Lillian Luthor standing there.

“It works, now the Dark Angel is mine” Lillian Luthor cheered.

“Luthor!!!” Kara roared in rage.

“Allow me to introduce you to Titan 2.0, a new strain of the original Titan that makes its users highly suggestible” Lillian Luthor stated before looking to the mutated Alex aka Dark Angel “Now dispose of the bat” she ordered before walking away.

Alex growled as she stepped closer, Kara backed away slowly “You don’t want to do this” she whispered as she backed away slowly.

Alex though did not listen and instead she back handed Kara hard knocking Kara off the edge of the roof top, Kara fell over the edge and bounced off the walls before hitting the ground, luckily her suit took most of the beating.

“Urgh fuck… that’s going to bruise in the morning” she whispered to herself, Alex roared as she landed in the centre of the alley hard that made the ground quake and crack on impact.

“Ok I am in over my head” Kara went to activate her flight mode to escape only for Alex to grab her ankle and throw her through a window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	26. Titan Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara goes up against Titan Alex

Kara crashed through the window and bounced along the ground, grunting heavily as Titan Alex tossed her about like a ragdoll and Kara’s batgirl suit was dented and scratched up badly “Son of a bitch that stings” she muttered to herself as she struggled back to her feet, the wounds she received from the torture still bugged her but Lucius and her father Bruce installed a device that helped her walk properly and it also added to the force of her kicks.

Titan Alex smashed through the wall and charged at her but Kara activated her flight mode and blasted into the air and hovered above Titan Alex, just out of reach from her “Alex… come on, it’s me” Kara pleaded trying to get Alex to think about what she was doing but Titan Alex was non-compliant and soon she jumped up and went to grab Kara only for Kara to evade her by moving to the side and she blinded Alex with smoke.

“Dad… I need your help” Kara called.

“I’m here Kara… what’s wrong?” he replied, his voice coming through the communicator.

“Alex has been infected with Titan 2.0 by Lillian Luthor” Kara informed him, “You’ve had more experience with Titan” she stated knowing he did.

“Titan 2.0 is stronger and more potent than the first but it has a weakness… it’s highly unstable and breaks down when hit by a high enough voltage” Bruce said.

Kara nodded “So, make her hit something that carries high enough voltage… thanks” she hung up the communicator.

Titan Alex growled inhumanly and glared at Kara who simply nodded her head “Ok… you want me… come get me” Kara blasted off and Titan Alex chased after her, Kara twisted and turned through the halls with Titan Alex hot on her tail.

Using the map on her heads up display, Kara flew about making Alex chase until they reached the generator room, this room had a large amount of electrical current flowing from it to power the whole building.

Kara deactivated her flight mode mid flight and she landed with a roll before turning to face Titan Alex who was smashing her way through walls and doors heading straight towards her, Kara gulped heavily “Oh forgive me Alex” she whispered.

Titan Alex went to punch her but Kara was faster and she began to dodge and retaliate with fierce punches to Titan Alex’s body and face, Titan Alex could not believe Kara was fighting back and for some reason she felt something inside her holding back from attacking Kara.

She roared in rage and made a swing but Kara’s boosters on her boots fired up and she flipped over Titan Alex and began to punch and kick at her violently, Titan Alex was fighting back but her attacks were missing Kara.

Soon though Kara began to draw back away slowly leading Titan Alex towards the junction box on the wall nearby, Titan Alex followed slowly and Kara’s back finally hit the box behind her and she waited as Titan Alex drew her fist back.

“This is going to hurt… sorry” Kara said and soon Titan Alex threw her fist straight and nearly hit Kara but instead Kara simply dodged it and Titan Alex’s fist collided with the junction box instead.

Kara could only watch as Titan Alex convulsed and screamed in roared in agony as sparks erupted from the box and Kara grabbed the main switch and waited as Titan Alex convulsed violently as high voltages ran through her and destroyed the Titan 2.0 cells inside her.

Soon Kara slammed the lever down that controlled the mains and turned the power off completely, Titan Alex stumbled back as she looked to Kara, her eyes returning to normal as smoke rose off her but Kara watched her smile “Thank you” Alex whispered before collapsing.

Kara ran to her side and pulled her cape off to cover Alex’s body to keep her warm, checking her pulse Kara found Alex was still alive so she dialled her gauntlet computer and called the Batmobile in to meet them at the rear alley before lifting Alex’s up into her arms, she carried Alex away.

Placing Alex into the passenger seat gently, she made sure her cape was wrapped securely around Alex’s body before jumping into the driver’s seat before they drove off.

When Alex regained consciousness a few hours later, Kara was sleeping next to her and Alex smiled though every inch of her body was aching badly but she noticed Kara’s suit was dented badly as well as scratched up.

Memories of the Titan episode ran through her head and Alex felt the guilt flow through her, she could have killed Kara and there was nothing she could have done to stop it, slowly she slid away and sat on the edge of the bed when Kara stirred “Alex” she whispered.

Alex looked at the floor “I nearly killed you Kara” she whispered brokenly.

Kara pull Alex back into the bed and held her close “I love you Alex… it’s not your fault” she whispered.

“But…” Alex went to argue but Kara silenced her “No… it’s not your fault, now come here” she stated firmly before pulling Alex back into the bed and they cuddled up together though Alex was scared that she would hurt Kara.

“Can’t we ever catch a break?” Alex asked.

Kara smiled and kissed her cheek “We’ll deal with Lillian Luthor… together”

Alex looked to Kara with a smile “Marry me?” she whispered.

“Of course I will” Kara replied “Once we’ve dealt with Lillian Luthor”

They fell asleep in each other’s arms.


	27. Clean Slate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Alex deal with Lillian Luthor once and for all before finally ridding themselves of Batgirl and Dark Angel.

A few days later after Alex was fully recovered with Kara and their suits were repaired, they suited back up and took the fight to Lillian Luthor who did not take kindly to having her base getting attacked by either Dark Angel or Batgirl so she unleashed her Titan soldiers, Kara recently upgraded her batarangs to deliver high voltage’s as well as upgraded the Batmobiles weapons to deliver high voltage rounds.

Batgirl and Dark Angel attacked Lillian Luthor’s main tower, Kara’s Batmobile was on remote and circling the building with its weapons firing high voltage rounds into Lillian’s Titan soldiers as Alex and Kara battled Lillian Luthor’s personal guards and Titan soldiers as Lillian attempted in making a break from it.

Alex looked to Kara who nodded her head giving Alex permission in going after Lillian Luthor by herself, though Alex was unsure about leaving Kara alone to deal with the remaining Titan soldier’s but Kara ordered her to go after Lillian.

Lillian Luthor made her way to the helipad on the roof and she waved to her incoming chopper but soon a bolt from a crossbow sliced into her leg causing her to cry out in agony as Alex stepped onto the helipad as Lillian pleaded and begged for mercy as she moved away from her.

“Please… have mercy on me” Lillian Luthor pleaded as she crawled away from the enraged Dark Angel.

“You turned me, poisoned me with your Titan and made me nearly kill somebody I love” Alex growled as she clenched her fists.

“Please… I’m begging you, don’t hurt me” Lillian begged more but Alex grabbed her angle and dragged her towards the edge “I’m afraid I can’t make that promise” Alex replied as she placed Lillian on her fear near the edge of the building and all Lillian could do was whimper as the Dark Angel held her there.

Bargirl walked up next to her, her eyes blazing with hatred as they glared at Lillian Luthor.

“Please… don’t” Lillian pleaded one more time and instead she was met by Batgirls boot to the ribs and she was sent plummeting to the concrete below, Kara lowered her head and removed her cowl “You sure you want to do this?” she asked as she dropped her cowl to the helipad.

Alex removed her own helmet and nodded “We’re both monsters Kara… this needs to end” she whispered as she dropped her cowl next to Kara’s before wrapping her arms around Kara tight, Kara held Alex close as the Batmobile parked in the empty underground parking structure and it self-destructed.

The last vestige of Lillian Luthor was being torn down, the last remnant of corruption that she had over the city was being destroyed by the Batmobile exploding, the building began to crumble and Kara and Alex held onto each other tight before Kara drew her grapple gun and aimed it up before firing.

Slowly they lifted off the helipad and Batman’s bat plane that was being controlled by remote flew them away leaving nothing but the wreckage behind and their destroyed cowls to be found by the police officials.

Soon the media will assume that both Batgirl and Dark Angel was killed in the explosion along with Lillian Luthor, Kara and Alex returned to the base of operations and activated the clean slate initiative, soon they both got dressed and they drove off in Kara’s Mercedes and watched from a distance as their base exploded leaving no trace of their base behind.

Kara looked to Alex and smiled “So what now?” she asked Alex.

“I’ve been Dark Angel for so long… I need to be Alex Danvers again, I want to go home” she whispered and Kara smiled knowing exactly where they need to go, she put the car in gear only to stop when Alex held the ring out to her again “Marry me?” she asked and Kara smirked.

“I’ve already said yes Alex” she replied and Alex shook her head “No… Marry me now!” she pleaded not wanting to waste another second”

Kara grinned as she kissed Alex deep “Then yes… I will marry you now” she replied.

Alex smiled as she placed the ring on Kara’s finger before they headed off, Kara would not tell her exactly where they were going but all they knew is that it was time for Alex Danvers to be resurrected.

Kara parked up in front of Alex’s childhood home, Alex knew why Kara brought her hear and she knew that her parents deserved the truth so slowly they climbed out of the car and they walked towards the house, Eliza walked out the front door and took in the sight of the scarred face of her daughter who looked away in fear her parents would be disgusted by her face.

Watching from the rear Kara smiled as she watched the tearful reunion between Alex and her parents Eliza and Jeremiah Danver, not many people walked away from this life though in one piece and for Kara and Alex… this was the end of their story as Batgirl and Dark Angel.

Now this was the beginning of Kara and Alex though there was 1 more thing they needed to do before getting married though.


	28. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> National City is corrupted again but this time for revenge... Lex Luthor had come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been meaning to post this final chapter aka the epilogue but completely forgot it, I swear my brain is like a... uh... what's that thing that's used to drain spaghetti.
> 
> Crap I forgot... anyway here is the epilogue for the sequel.

Dark Angel and Batgirl was presumed dead when the remains of their masks were found amongst the wreckage of Lillian Luthor’s building, standing amongst the wreckage was a bald-headed man in an expensive suit was staring at the wreckage, his fists clenched tight.

His security guard walked up next to him “Mr Luthor” he greeted as he stood next to his boss “Your mother sent you and encrypted email before she died” he opened the laptop and revealed the email.

The email was 4 pictures, the top 2 pictures was of Dark Angel and the Batgirl, the other 2 were of Kara and Alex and the security guard looked to his boss “It appears she discovered the identities of Batgirl and Dark Angel.

Luthor looked to him “I want them found” he growled.

The security guard narrowed his eyes “You think they survived?” he asked.

Luthor nodded his head “No bodies, what do you think” he replied before walking away, one thought going through his mind.

Revenge.

Kara and Alex sat outside on the porch, they relocated themselves after Alex’s tearful with her parents to a small log cabin in the woods besides a lake, they watched the moonlight reflecting on the surface of the water.

Alex and Kara gotten married with the help of Kara’s father Bruce Wayne who managed to arrange it with town hall in National City and soon both Alex and Kara-Wayne-Danvers were sat on the porch with the love of their lives.

Of course, they still had a long way to go before even considering everything to be back to normal, nothing was ever going to be normal ever again and for National City… there was still corruption amongst the police department but Kara and Alex couldn’t keep going anymore, they couldn’t keep going with their lives as vigilantes.

Kara was still haunted by what she did to Lillian Luthor as well as what was done to her by Maxwell Lord, the torture she experienced from him made cry in her sleep, the nightmares were still coming for her and she could barely sleep anymore without Alex by her side.

Alex was learning to live with her scars, she kept her hood up when in public but when she was alone with Kara in the cabin then she had no need for the hood, Kara did not care about the scars, she loved Alex for who she was.

Luthor was standing in an office building, the chief of police and some detectives who were under Lillian Luthor’s employ arrived in the building “Mr Luthor, mind telling us why we’re here” the chief of police asked as he folded his arms and looked at Luthor.

Luthor turned and smiled “You all served my mother well, I know she paid you all a rather substantial amount of money to ensure her business’s went smoothly” he stated as they nodded their heads “Then tell me how it’s possible for 2 women to get the best of you all?” he demanded.

“Mr Luthor, surely you can understand that we were never expected anyone to stand up against us… your mother paid us well to ensure hers and Maxwell Lords weapons deals went smoothly” the chief of police said.

“And yet you were all outclassed by 2 women in masks and one of them was dressed like a bat” Luthor snorted highly amused as he pulled out a colt python from the drawer “Now I’m going to give you all a chance… I’m hiring you now to ensure my drugs make it to the dealers and if your serve me loyally… then I will pay you more” he offered.

“But the women, what if they come back? We never found their bodies amongst the wreckage” the one detective said.

“Indeed, but do not worry, I will handle them personally… I have 2 very experienced people to help us now go, I must brief my troops” Luthor said.

They scurried out the door fast as Luthor hit the intercom “Send them in” he ordered.

Soon one by one Deathstroke, Deadshot, Talia Al Ghul and Cheetah came in to the room “You called us in Lex” Deathstroke said.

Lex smiled as he turned to his team “I called you in for one reason… I need your help with 2 pesky women whose responsible for the death of my mother” Lex said as he placed the cash on the desks.

“5 hundred million… if either one of them returns to the streets and causes trouble he handed them the photo’s of Batgirl and Dark Angel but kept the identities photo’s to himself, so he could kill them personally with his power suit he built.

They left and went to guard the dealers and business deals for Lex Luthor’s drugs and weapons deals… a shadow was falling over National City and this time it had no Batgirl or Dark Angel to protect it.

Kara and Alex were living happily in their log cabin, neither one of them knew what was happening in the city.

Trouble had returned in the form of Lillian Luthor's son… Lex Luthor was out for revenge and one way or another, he was going to get it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this final chapter.
> 
> The Sequel will be worked on soon, already have a title for it 'Darkest Knight'

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
